


Au Printemps

by beeyouteaful



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: She never thought she'd meet the God of Death—never mind fall in love with him. But what would everyone say? Was she really willing to risk everything to be with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skorpieo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skorpieo/gifts).



> Hello! This little fic was inspired by countless daydreams of Loki as the Greek god Hades ( ˘ ³˘)
> 
> This is an AU, so there are a few things that are different:  
> 1) Loki is still the God of Mischief, but also the God of Death and King of Jotunheim, which is this AU's Underworld (Hela does not exist)  
> 2) Thor is still Loki's brother and is the equivalent of Zeus (playing on that lightning trope, but leaving behind all the incest)  
> 3) Most of the other Greek God/desses will have their original name or a version of their original name  
> 4) The reader is the equivalent to Persephone  
> 5) Anything else worth noting will be done so as the story unfolds
> 
> The title is French for "in springtime"
> 
>  
> 
> Also! If you're reading on Google Chrome, you can use this chrome extension to replace "(y/n)" with your name! (desktop only, sorry mobile users :/) https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

(Y/n) sighed with overwhelming boredom as she scrawled the next name down in her pocket journal. How had she ever enjoyed classifying minerals as a child? And what purpose did it serve, anyway? Nobody ever came to her with the burning question of “what mineral is this?” Her specialty was plants, damn it. Flowers and plants. Not rocks.

In the past hour, she’d found almost ten pieces of garnet. Sure, they were pretty, but what the hell was she supposed to do with them? This was useless.

She was certain that her mother just sent her out to the woods to keep her busy. (Y/n) always had a knack for getting into trouble when she spent the day in town. The clerk from the hardware store constantly griped about her inability to enter his shop without managing to break something—usually a terracotta pot while perusing the succulent section. It wasn’t her fault, though. She was only so curious about his plants that she’d forget the pots were in her way. And _that_ curiosity won her a daily trip into the woods, where she couldn’t break anything.

As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

“But satisfaction brought her back,” she breathed in awe. A few feet ahead of her, a giant crystal of rose quartz caught a sunbeam shining between the trees. It was the most beautiful thing she’d seen all day. (Y/n) remembered her best friend saying once that rose quartz had a few healing properties… something about harmony and unconditional love… _My hopelessly romantic wiccan,_ she mused.

She dropped to her knees and gently plucked the pink stone from it’s muddy home in the ground with dirty hands. _Maybe Cate will like this._ She wiped it off with her skirt, which she’d definitely hear about later from her mother. Nothing pissed off Dem more than gardening stains that even Thor himself wouldn’t be able to remove.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

(Y/n) gasped and snapped her head up to face the source of such a smooth voice. Before her stood an impossibly tall man with alabaster skin, almost as pale as a bouquet of Baby's Breath. His ebony hair fell to his shoulders in soft, tousled curls and sort of blended into his all-black suit like a cloak hood. _A suit? In the woods?_

“What?” Her heart pounded in her throat.

“The crystal. It’s beautiful. Would you agree?”

“Yes…” (Y/n) set the quartz into her basket before it could slip from her sweaty palm. “How long have you been standing there?”

“A moment.” Somehow she knew he’d been there much longer. He reached his hand out to help her to her feet. (Y/n) hesitated but accepted his help and smoothed her skirt back into place.

When she stood to her full height, the first thing she noticed was the mischievous gleam in his eyes—his mesmerizing, emerald eyes.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” he asked.

“What are _you_ doing out here by yourself?” she countered and pulled her hand away. The man smirked at her and wiped his now dirty fingers against his trousers.

“I asked you first.”

(Y/n) sighed. “My mother sends me out here to collect and classify minerals to keep me out of trouble.”

“And what kind of trouble would that be?”

“Talking to strangers,” she quipped playfully. His eyebrow quirked up at the thought. Then, she resigned to the truth, “...the accidentally-breaking-flower-pots kind.”

“Mm.” He seemed unimpressed. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one foot in annoyance.

“What’s ‘ _mm_ ’ mean?”

“Well, it’s just that you seem so elegant.” The man smoothed his hair back and chuckled. “I, uh… may have been out here for more than a moment.”

Now _her_ eyebrow quirked up, but she couldn’t help but blush at his compliment. “You’ve been watching me?”

“I must admit, that wasn’t my intention.” He signaled for her to walk with him. She hurriedly scooped up her basket and struggled to match his long strides. He mercifully adjusted his pace to a stroll.

“Then what _was_ your intention…” It was then she realized she’d never gotten his name. “Mystery-suit-man?” He seemed almost taken aback by her ignorance, as if she should’ve already known him.

“My intent was to head into town to buy some flowers. Nothing grows where I’m from, and I just wanted to admire something bright and beautiful for a moment before heading back. Then I stumbled upon you.”

If his looks weren’t enough, now he had her full attention. “What do you mean nothing grows where you’re from?” How could nothing grow? (Y/n) and her mom worked _so hard_ on the harvest all year.

“I guess you truly don’t know who I am, then.”

“Of course not. But if we’re introducing ourselves now, I’m—”

“—(Y/n)… Goddess of springtime.” His expression changed from one of mischief to admiration.

“How did you know that?”

“I know everyone.” He bowed his head. “I am Loki.”

“ _You’re_ Loki?” She stumbled back. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit._ As soon as her heart had fluttered in her chest at the sight of him, it sank into her stomach. “You’re not… really here for flowers then, are you?” The only people who Loki visited were those close to death.

“On the contrary. I was actually looking for you...” _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,_ she panicked. “…I know they’re your specialty.”

(Y/n) breathed a laugh of relief. _Finally, someone who recognized her talents._

“And,” he continued, “I was hoping to get to know you.”

“Get to know me?”

“Yes…” he snorted. “I’d like to have dinner with you.”

“ _Dinner_ with _me_?”

What the hell was happening? All (y/n) wanted to do today was classify her minerals and go home to rest. Now Loki—God of Mischief, Lies, and the Dead— _King_ of _Jotunheim_ —was asking her on a date.

“You scared me half to… well, _death_. And all you want is dinner?”

Loki grinned and stepped toward her, taking her hand in his again. “I had to meet you; your gift is something I truly admire. And I want to treat you to a nice night out to learn more about you. I promise I’ll be good.” He winked.

Her whole chest burned with embarrassment. He was the most beautiful man she’d ever met, _and_ he was the King of Jotunheim, _and_ he was _flirting_ with her. What had she done to catch the eye of the God of Death?

She had to admit, she was intrigued.

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yes. I’ll have dinner with you. But we have to meet somewhere where no one will see us.”

He looked puzzled, but agreed.

“Meet me here at dusk,” he told her, leaning to press a kiss to the hand he still held. (Y/n) snatched it away before he could.

“Don’t do that… Wait until I’m clean.”

“I wait with baited breath until then.”

And then he vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH GOD I just noticed that the first chapter had my name in the places where (y/n) should’ve been because I was testing that chrome extension out as I was pasting it into AO3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS HAS BEEN UP FOR TWO MONTHS AND NOBODY TOLD ME AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!
> 
> I’ve just fixed it
> 
> I am so embarrassed omg!!!!!!!
> 
> ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THIS FIC WHEREIN THE PROTAGANIST IS Y O U NOT M E


	2. Chapter 2

Twigs snapped under (y/n)’s feet as she trudged through the woods. Elegant or not, she always managed to trip her way through the trees, even in sunlight. Trying to traverse the dark was just the cherry on top of this insane day.

“Loki?” she called cautiously.

There was no response, so she kept going. He’d said to meet in the same place as earlier, and she hadn’t seen the elephant tree yet, so it was safe to say that she still had a ways to g—

“Ohhhh gods,” she grumbled with disgust as her foot sank into the mud. It oozed through her toes and between the sole of her foot and shoe. Great. Now she’d have to go home and clean up all over again. _Why did I wear sandals in the woods?_

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath her. Her heart raced with fear, and she tried harder to get her foot unstuck so she could run to safety.

Ten feet ahead, the earth swallowed itself and from it rose a black and golden chariot pulled by an eight-legged horse.

(Y/n) fell back onto her ass as it reared up before her, seeming as if it were about to charge. But before it could, a tall, lithe figure stepped from the carriage and hushed the steed. Her pulse pounded in her ears.

Loki laughed out loud at the sight before him.

“You called?”

(Y/n)’s anger—and embarrassment—flared.

“Don’t just stand there!”

“My sincerest apologies, (y/n).” He reached down to help her. “It’s—did you just _command_ me?”

Her eyes blew wide. _Fuck fuck fuck._

“Your tenacity is… intoxicating,” he admitted with a wolfish grin. “I’ve never met another as bold as you.” (Y/n) blushed as he helped to right her.

“Well, maybe I could watch my mouth if you weren’t intent on scaring me with every entrance.”

“Again, I’m sorry for that. I’ve always had a flare for the dramatic.”

“No kidding,” she chuckled, easily forgetting her rage. Loki was charismatic, she’d give him that. “So much for waiting until I was clean.”

“Let me help,” he pleaded and cleaned her foot with a wave of his hand.

“Thanks.”

“Where would you like to dine, sweet (y/n)?” he asked with the most deceptively, gentlemanly smile. He had to have known he was embarrassing her more with these sweet nothings. She didn’t think her blush could get any deeper, and yet… .

“Uh… I dunno… What kind of food do you like?”

“Whatever you choose is fine,” he resigned.

 _Seriously?_ _He’s pulling this shit?_ As if her nerves weren’t enough, this was making her queasy. What if her decision didn’t impress him? ... _Why_ did she suddenly want to impress him?

“Loki, I don’t know. I’d suggest a picnic, but I haven’t prepared anything, and there’s no way I can bring you back to my—”

In an instant, Loki held in his hand the same basket she’d been using earlier to collect minerals. Much to her delight, she saw little cakes, fruit, and wine nestled neatly on a folded blanket inside.

“How’s this?”

“Wow…” (Y/n) wanted to be annoyed by his charm… but she was, in fact, _charmed_. Every second with Loki seemed to intrigue her more.

He leaned in as if he had a secret to tell her. “I must admit, I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” His double meaning made her laugh. _Two can play at this, trickster._

“I’ve always had a palate for the _savory_.”

Loki chuckled knowingly.

(Y/n) led him to a clearing nearby and helped him set out a blanket. When she wasn’t looking, he managed to magically run some string lights through the trees and toss some throw pillows onto their blanket. Once she turned around, she smiled at how warm and inviting everything looked. For someone who would need to seem intimidating, Loki really had an eye for the romantic.

He knew exactly how to wine and dine her. And maybe it was cliché, but there was something about this all that made (y/n) reconsider what she thought of him. Why had she assumed he was nothing more than a cold-hearted gatekeeper? She was taught to fear him. He stood for everything that she didn’t. But he could be gentle. He could be kind. Who had put these awful stereotypes into her head?

 _Demeter_.

“Tell me about yourself,” Loki prompted, pouring her a glass of red wine.

“I _feel_ like you already know more than you’re letting me think…”

He chuckled. “I want to hear it from you.”

“Well…” she sighed. “I’m the Spring Goddess—which you already knew. I, um. I’m really good at gardening. I love sweets. Uh… I…” She was running out of things to say. She wanted to surprise him.

“I want to know about _you_.”

“I was just telling y—”

“No. What are your _thoughts_? What do you _dream_ about?” Loki leaned back onto his right elbow and sipped his glass. “What are your _aspirations_?”

Her mouth fell open. She truly didn’t know how to respond.

“I guess I’ll start,” he mused. “I’ve had many dreams, but the one that occurs often is of a woman dressed in a white gown in the middle of a field. Every time I find myself near her, she turns to me, but I cannot see her face. She always holds something—a bouquet of wild daisies.” (Y/n) didn’t realize she was holding her breath. “She says ‘I love you, dear King.’ Then vanishes. I can never seem to hold her tight enough for her to stay.”

“That’s so sad…”

He looked up at her with the gentlest eyes. “Now tell me something about you.”

“Um…” The more she worked herself up, the more she knew was going to spill out of her. “I’m the Spring Goddess, but that’s not all it’s cracked up to be. Everyone thinks I’m like… the embodiment of sunshine or fertility or something, but they don’t see that I can’t manipulate all stages of plant life and that I have to let the plants die in Autumn. It makes me so upset. I feel like I’m living a lie.

“I’m stuck in this box that people have put me in. Even my own mother! She says that when I’m happy, the crops comes in better than ever. That _because_ I’m happy, everyone has a good harvest. But the truth is… I’m not happy. Not all the time. I _wish_ I were. It’s such a lonely existence… everybody uses me for their own benefit. Nobody ever helps me. And I try so hard to keep things alive, but they never stay. They always die. And it’s my fault, you know? Because I’m not always happy. I can’t balance it. All I want to do is cultivate my gardens, but I’m trapped in this cycle of raising flowers and fruit trees and corn only for them to be taken from me again. It’s not fair. I just wanna be free.”

She hadn’t realized that the grass surrounding their blanket had turned brown and withered.

“Oh my gods,” she muttered, looking around. “See? I do more harm than good.”

“(Y/n).” She turned to see Loki’s hard but caring gaze. “You didn’t do that. I did.”

“What?” If she hadn’t been so shocked, she would've been _furious_ at him.

“It’s not your fault that the plants don’t stay alive. It’s _me_.”

Okay, now she _was_ furious.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” She jumped to her feet in outrage. “You _know_ that you have to kill the things I raise, and you have the nerve to ask me on a date?!”

“If I could stop it, I would. But it’s my duty to kill crops in the autumn. The Aesir gods demand it.”

She stopped. “Why?”

Loki shook his head. “They want power over the earth. It’s how they keep you and the others under control.” She couldn’t believe what she heard. “If I could let you run free with your gift, I would in a heartbeat.”

“I can’t believe you! Gods, I feel so _stupid_.”

“(Y/n), please—”

Before he could get another word in, she bolted from their blanket and didn’t stop running until she reached her mom’s cottage. Hot tears trailed down her cheeks and dropped from her chin. Thankfully, her mother was busy at the shop, so she didn’t have to explain herself to anyone and could just trudge up to bed. What she didn’t realize, however, was that the trees in the forest were slowly turning orange in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) couldn’t eat. She could barely sleep. Still, she hadn’t left her room for a week—the only time being when she had to sit in the shop for Demeter.

She _wanted_ to tell someone about it. She wanted to scream about it from the mountain! But she couldn’t. And everyone noticed. It was so obvious that something was wrong with her; the gardens outside the shop were slowly wilting against her will. It wouldn’t be long now until the whole village was ruined. This was _torture_.

And it was all _his_ fault.

He _had_ to go and make her fall for him. He _had_ to make her feel special. It was all bullshit.

...But it worked.

The little bell on the front door jingled as someone walked in, but (y/n) didn’t look up to greet them. She just pushed around a pen on the counter with one hand while the other cradled her chin in defeat. _Probably another person wondering why their garden is wilting_ , she grumbled to herself.

“(Y/n).”

Her heart stopped.

“You can’t be here,” she muttered, forcing herself not to look up. She could feel the shop withering around her with his presence and couldn’t find the strength in her to do anything about it.

“I want to talk to you.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you, Loki.”

“I’m sorry. I wish things were different.”

“Save it.” Her tone could cut diamond. “You can’t be here. Demeter will throw you out.”

“Demeter isn’t here.” The god stepped up to the counter, and (y/n) recoiled. “Give me a second chance, please.”

“You don’t deserve one. You deceived me,” she huffed and rushed over to the back door. “I should’ve known better…”

“Stop it!” he hissed, and suddenly she froze before him—not on her own volition. She tried to turn the knob but she couldn’t move. “I didn’t choose to be the God of Death. I didn’t choose to kill off your hard work every year. (Y/n), I swear it. I would stop in a heartbeat if I could.”

She ignored him. “Unhand me!”

“Just listen to me!”

“You have five seconds to drop your magic before I start screaming.”

“I’m not going to do that until you hear what I have to say.”

She replied with the sharpest thing she could muster: “If you need to use your magic to restrain me instead of respecting my wishes, you’re no better than the common street scum who prey on women at night.”

 _Damn_.

She felt his magic lift and stood tall.

“Get out of my shop. Don’t ever come back here. I never want to see you again.”

(Y/n) ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. There was one person who would make her feel better, and she knew she’d be home tonight preparing for next week’s blue moon.

As she neared the small cottage on the west bank, she could smell sweet herbs in the air. Cate was probably brewing some potions for the festival.

The young goddess pounded on the front door.

“Cate! Cate!”

Footsteps bounded down the staircase and up to the door before it swung open.

“What’s wrong? Where have you been all week?”

(Y/n) just shook her head and sobbed. Cate ushered her in and led her to the sofa near the fireplace.

“Honey, you need to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t.”

“Of course you can.”

Another shake of the head. “I can’t.”

Cate didn’t know what else to do. She excused herself to the kitchen and then returned a few minutes later with some tea.

“I saw you last week. In the woods. Before they started turning colors.”

(Y/n) bristled. “I’m always in the woods. You know Demeter makes me go.” The goddess stared straight through her friend. Cate shifted uneasily, but continued.

“You were with a guy. He was pretty hot,” she joked with a whistle. “I’m proud of you.”

A scoff. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The two sat in silence while the fire crackled. The air was heavy and damp, and it weighed (y/n) down more.

“Cate… I really like—” she sighed, catching herself. “ _liked_ … I liked him.”

“ _Liked?_ ”

“He tricked me. He made me feel special and then told me something unforgivable.” Fresh tears fell down her cheeks. “I’ve only just met him. I don’t know what I expected.”

“Who is this jerk? I’ll go turn him into a snake.”

“No!”

“ _No?_ ”

“I… I don’t know!”

“You still like him?”

“My chest hurts so bad, Cate… I was so _vile_ to him.”

“ _You_ were _vile_? He probably deserved it.”

“No, he didn’t.”

What the hell was going on? Why couldn’t (y/n) be angry? There’s no way that this was her fault, yet she still felt guilty. How had he made her feel so many things in three hours? She was so cautious, but then he reeled her in, and when she started to let her guard down, he practically stabbed her in the chest.

This was so unfair.

“What’s going on, (y/n)?”

“I can’t tell you. But I’m so scared. I don’t know what to do.” She fiddled with the rim of her cup. What would happen if he decided to get revenge? She could only imagine the worst. But surely… surely he wouldn’t kill her? He was so upset with himself in the shop. “He tried to explain himself, but I didn’t let him. I was so terrible.”

 _UGH, no!_ She was _allowed_ to be mad, damn it!

“Well, it sounds like you wanna give him another chance.”

“I do, but—”

“Why are you being so stubborn?”

“You’d understand if you knew who it was.”

The witch put her hand on her hip. “So tell me then.”

“I _can’t_.”

“Can’t? Or won’t?”

(Y/n) shut her mouth with a click of her teeth. Her skin itched with the need to tell Cate, but she couldn’t help but think of the repercussions she’d face if word got out. Not to mention, her friend had a tendency to overreact.

“You have to _swear_ you won’t freak out.”

“Is it really that bad? Come on, it’s not like you fancy the _King of the Dead_ or anything.”

Silence.

Wide eyes.

More silence.

“Cate…”

“Are you _serious?_ ”

“Cate, come on.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“You gotta help me...”

“Why should I?”

“You’re my best friend!”

“You’re fucking the _God of Death_!”

“WE’RE _NOT_ FUCKING!”

Cate blinked.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell, I’m sorry, Cate—”

“But you _wanna_ fuck him.” It wasn’t a question.

“I—”

“You wanna _fuck_ him.” She grinned.

“I-I… I don’t—” (Y/n) stammered.

“You said you’re ‘ _not_ fucking.’ Not that you’re ‘not _fucking_.’ You put emphasis on the _not_ , not the _fucking_.” (Y/n) pressed a hand to her forehead, trying her best to keep up with wherever Cate was headed. “You think he’s hot! Oh, I should have _seriously_ seen this coming.”

“Seen _what_ coming?”

“Are you kidding? Little Miss Sheltered, Pure-Hearted, Princess of Springtime fell for a bad boy. It’s so cliché.”

“HECATE!”

“Okay. I’ll help you.”

“You will?”

“I will.”

“Ohmygods, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She clung to Cate in a bear hug.

“Only because I love you, and I know Demeter will kill your ass if she finds out.”

(Y/n) laughed with tears in her eyes and hugged her tighter. “And then where would you get all your crystals?”

“ _So_ true.” She hugged back.

“Speaking of… I have this.” (Y/n) reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the rose quartz. “You said it promotes relationship harmony, yeah?”

”Yeah. It’s not going to fix whatever you’ve got going on with your man—I don’t do that kind of dark shit. But you’ll definitely need it to help hide you from those other nosy-ass gods.” They both laughed. “We don’t need anybody snitching to your mom.”

The witch led (y/n) downstairs into the cellar where, as expected, some potions were brewing on the old wood stove. The goddess smiled at the familiar scent of sweet pea. _Love potion,_ she remembered. Cate dropped the quartz into her pot and breathed an incantation before turning back around.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to take your beautiful face—” she squished (y/n)’s cheeks in her hands, eliciting a giggle from her. “And shove it in his face until you start kissing.”

“Cate, I’m not going to just _kiss_ him.”

“I know. Here’s what you’re really going to do.” She turned back to the pot and fished out the crystal with her tongs. “I’m going to set this in a necklace, and you’re going to wear it on the night of the blue moon. Go back into the woods where you met and call for him.”

“What if he doesn’t want to see me again? I was so mean…”

“He’ll come. People are compelled to forgive you. It’s part of your charm.”

“Is that why you always had _me_ apologize for your pranks?”

“ _Our_ pranks. Besides, those may just be the reason the God of Mischief liiiiikes youuuu,” she singsonged and nudged (y/n) with her elbow. “Anyway. He’ll forgive you, you forgive him, you kiss, you have beautiful little underworld babies...”

The goddess laughed as Cate pulled her into a hug. “Stop...”

“It’ll all be fine, baby doll.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Loki,” (y/n) sighed. “Loki, please come back.”

Even though the forest was where she felt most at peace, she couldn’t help but feel her stomach tie in knots now. She came to the Elephant Tree again, hoping to get her god to come to her; she had no idea how to get to him.

All she heard in response was the soft chirp of crickets in the glen around her. This was no use. He probably moved on already. After all, she did tell him she never wanted to see him again. Not to mention that he was a king. He’d have no use for some dumb girl.

(Y/n)’s eyes burned with tears as she knelt in the soft grass with her head bowed in defeat. Of all nights for her to self-pity, this was the worst. She should be out in the village having the time of her life at the festival—singing, dancing, eating, and drinking... But she couldn’t bring herself to do that without clearing the air between herself and Loki. Besides… she figured he should be able to have some unadulterated fun in the village, too.

She could see them walking hand-in-hand down the street, visiting each of the stalls. She could almost smell the different foods they’d try—hear his laugh as they watched the performers—even maybe feel his lips on hers as the bells tolled midnight.

She had never had such clear visions of herself with someone else. Could it be that she was just idealizing him? Or maybe it was a glimpse at their future, courtesy of the Fates...

Either way, it wouldn’t hurt to find out. How could she let him slip away?

“Loki, I’m so sorry,” she whispered in prayer. “I was wrong to treat you so poorly. Please come talk to me. I… I miss you… It’s only been two weeks, and we only really talked for a few hours… but I want to get to know you. You already know so much about me. I want to give this another try. You _do_ deserve a second chance.”

Suddenly, an unnatural chill ran down her back, and the goddess clutched herself for warmth. When she looked up, she was no longer in the forest. It was dark, but she could make out the ice-capped mountains ahead of her. The bitter winds picked up the skirt of her sundress, and she hastily tried to push it back down as she realized she’d somehow made it to Jotunheim.

“Loki!” she called against the howling air in her ears. “Loki! Where are you?”

Nothing.

“Loki!”

She trudged through the thick foot of snow in the direction of the hills. She could feel her feet slowly turning to ice with each step. _Sweet summer child, my ass,_ she grumbled. There was a cave nestled into the side of the hill, and if she was going to be stuck here, she wasn’t going to let herself freeze.

“Lo-k-k-k-ki!” Her teeth chattered. “Please! I kn-n-n-ow you c-c-c-c-an hear m-m-m-me!”

(Y/n) could see her breath—even inside the cave. She knew she wouldn’t last long in this realm, especially without a fire or blankets. She quaked with cold and nervousness. There must be some way back to Earth… but she was getting so sleepy...

“(Y/n)?”

The goddess gasped excitedly and spun around at the sound of his voice, only to be met with a frightening sight.

“Lo—Loki?” she couldn’t tell if the stutter was from the cold or from fear. Maybe both. She stumbled back and hit the cave wall.

Before her stood her god, but not how she remembered him. Loki no longer wore his black suit—in fact, he hardly wore anything at all. The only thing covering him was a leather skirt and furs draped over his shoulders. She could see deep blue markings running all over his azure chest and legs—even up to his face. And his eyes… his eyes were the deepest garnet she’d ever seen.

He was impossibly beautiful.

“Loki…” she mumbled, trying her best to get out what she needed to say.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, sounding suddenly embarrassed. But then he looked at her strangely. “(Y/n)?”

She smiled almost drunkenly. A flash of warmth came over her, almost as if she were on fire. The dress was too warm for her—she needed it off _now_. But she couldn’t move anything. She was burning from the inside out, and she couldn’t relieve herself of the heat.

“Lo...” she slurred before her legs gave out. She slid down the wall as lifelessly as a child’s ragdoll.

* * *

(Y/n) felt like shit.

Or… did she?

Did she feel _anything_?

 _My legs…_ she thought as she attempted to stretch, _are there._

 _Hands…_ she wiggled her fingers. _Also there._

She continued her tests all the way up her body until she got to her face. A tingling sensation in her cheeks, not unlike the one that tickled her after a snow day, pulled her all the way into consciousness.

A cloud-like mattress contoured perfectly to her body, and she was covered in countless fur blankets. Warmth flooded her, but not the intense heat from before. A soothing warmth.

She tried to call out for Loki, but all that sounded was a soft, dry whine.

Then the goddess registered a gasp at her side.

“Sweet (y/n)...” He took her hand in both of his. They were colder than normal... “Come back to me. Do not deign to be locked away beneath Jotunheim. I’m afraid I could not bear it if your soul were trapped here.”

 _Loki_.

She felt her lips twitch into a smile. Her eyes fluttered open like butterflies to see a vaulted marble ceiling above her. She squeezed his hands in hers as she turned to look at him.

“Thank… you…” she rasped.

Tears filled the god’s red eyes as he watched her with a hard expression.

“Don’t dare scare me like that again.”

She just shook her head in response, for he was much too beautiful to scare.

He cupped her cheeks in his cool hands and rubbed them with his thumbs.

“I’m going to get you some water.”

The goddess stretched her arms once more and managed to lift herself into a sitting position. It was clear that she was in Loki’s room. If the ceilings weren’t enough of a giveaway, the sheer size of the mattress was. (Y/n) ran her hands over the soft fur blankets and secretly revelled in the knowledge that Loki thought so highly of her that he’d put her in his own bed.

A green cloak hung over the back of the wardrobe door, and it enticed her enough to stand on shaky legs and retrieve it for herself. _Anything to wear over this damned dress_. The shoulders were lined with fur, and she wrapped it around herself, immediately relaxing. She brought the green wool to her nose and nuzzled into it. It smelled just like him, a comfort she hadn’t realized she needed.

“(Y/n), you should—” She jumped at his voice. “—be in bed…”

“I’m fine,” she forced out of her desert-dry throat.

The god met her across the room and handed her the chalice of water, which she drank eagerly. Her eyes fell closed at the pure, icy taste of it on her tongue; she couldn’t get enough of it. It was the best water she’d ever had in her life.

She quickly realized how silly she must look and composed herself.

“Come,” Loki beckoned her toward the bed again, and she set the chalice on the side table. “How did you get here?”

“I…”

How _did_ she get here?

“I don’t know, I… I was looking for you in the forest and then… _poof_.” She shivered and clutched the cloak tighter to herself. “How are you not freezing right now?”

He shrugged. “I was made to live here.” His hands gripped the fur on her shoulders and a warm glow made her feel brand new. He’d enchanted the cloak for her, she realized. And with it, his skin faded from its dark azure to the light peach she originally knew.

“Why are you so serious?” she asked, almost sad. “Where’s the flirty God of Mischief?”

“You almost died, (y/n). On my accord.”

“Loki—”

“No. Don’t try to defend me. I shouldn’t have used magic to restrain you. I shouldn’t have pressed the issue. If I had just ignored the other gods, or even just kept my secret a secret, you wouldn’t have nearly frozen to death.”

“Stop that.” She was shocked at her own commanding tone. “I’m glad you told me. And I’m so sorry for getting angry with you.” It was her turn to cup his cheek. “I was so terrible; you didn’t deserve that. I never believed what I said, Loki. I was just so confused. It means the world to me that you’re so honest.”

Loki smiled and took her hand in his and pressed it closer to his face. The goddess watched in awe as he grazed it across to his lips for a chaste kiss.

Who was this god? Why was he feared so? She couldn’t help but resent her mother for filling her head with lies. He was flirtatious and charming and sweet. He was the only person to ever see her as more than just a gardener. It made her heart so full that she wished she had met him sooner, but it broke at the thought of him being so outcast.

“So why do you change your appearance?”

He chuckled.

_Finally!_

“The earthly gods have been afraid of the unfamiliar for centuries. They tended to be less… receptive… to my visits when I showed up in my Jötunn form.” He looked at her as if to imply that she, too, would be afraid of him that way.

She just nestled into his side, and she felt the safest she had ever felt. It was like she belonged there, next to him.

“I like it. You’re very beautiful.” After a moment, Loki let out a pained whimper, and (y/n) jerked away to look at him. “Loki?”

He just watched her as his eyes welled with more tears. He tried clearing his throat, but his voice was already lost.

“No one has ever called me that.”

“But… you _are_.” (Y/n) wiped a stray tear from his chin.

Loki's eyes were soft with admiration. “You are so kind, Goddess of Springtime.”


	5. Chapter 5

A warmth (y/n) could only assume was Loki’s magic soothed her bare feet as they padded along the cold floor. She was almost surprised that it wasn’t made of ice, but maybe she was just predisposed to believe so after almost freezing to death outside.

She’d thought about this a lot recently, but everyone had always made Loki out to be some sort of cold, distant ruler; this was very clearly not the case. She could tell he could be warm just as much as cold—there was a time and place for both. Besides, not many regular people would dote on a silly, young goddess like her, let alone a _king_. Loki’s heart was warm and kind, and she saw in him a thirst for compassion. He was sweet to her. Even if he _had_ pranked her when they first met, she saw how serious he could be, and how thoughtful he was. It made her feel so special.

“You must be starving.”

He was right, but why was she _this_ ravenous? She stopped in her tracks with Loki following suit.

“How long was I unconscious?” (Y/n) fiddled with the hem of her cloak.

“Well… time passes strangely here,” he told her. “You could spend days here and only a moment would pass in your realm. So, two days in this realm, but not even a minute on Earth.”

(Y/n)’s nerves calmed, and she physically relaxed into him as guards and servants passed by.

“That’s great news,” she sighed in relief. Loki eyed her curiously. “I’m just afraid Demeter would be looking for me… She’s always worrying about me.”

He held her at arm’s length, making sure she really looked him in the eye.

“I mean you no harm.” Each word was punctuated with the kind seriousness he showed her in his chambers.

“ _I_ know that… but she’s just so… overprotective…” _And obsessive and manipulative,_ she added to herself.

Loki bristled. “That woman has always been unnecessarily wary of me. Even before you were born.”

(Y/n) scrunched her nose at the mention of her birth and let out a nervous laugh.

“Loki, how old are you?”

“Many millennia.” He rested her hand in the crook of his arm and continued escorting her through the palace. “Why?”

“Well… it’s just that my mother is almost 3000… but she _looks_ 3000\. And you were around before I was _born…_ ” She nibbled her bottom lip, unsure of herself. “Basically what I’m asking is if time passes faster here, how are you still so handsome?” she flirted, raising a brow at him.

He rolled his eyes in jest. “I’m immortal. You know this.”

“So did you just stop aging at a certain point?”

“The earthly gods, like you, were born of earth. You are bound by the qualities of the earth—including age and death. But gods like my brother and I… we were born of time. We have only the quality of time itself—of existence.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question,” she snorted and stopped him.

“Maybe your question doesn’t need to be answered.” His devilish smirk was not lost to her. “Can’t I just be handsome? That way I’m more… mysterious. More… _irresistible_.”

The goddess’s cheeks flamed under his saucy gaze, and she bit her lip to hide her smile. She was glad he was back to his mischievous self, but not so glad that her poker face was this bad around him. She tucked her hair behind her ear to deflect her reaction.

“So, I’m like… a _baby_ compared to you.” She toed the ground downheartedly—or so she wanted him to think. “What’s a young earth goddess to an immortal?”

“Don’t be so quick to assume your worth like that,” he scolded. “You have to look at it relatively. I may be physically older, but developmentally, we’re very close. My brother and I were just lads only a few millennia ago.”

“So you _do_ age!” she laughed.

Loki’s lips twisted into a sly smirk.

“You are so sneaky.” He pinched her cheek. “If you must know, sweet goddess, I can change my appearance whenever I wish, but I much prefer how I look now.” (Y/n) gave a wry smile at his narcissism. “And I have it on good authority that you do, too.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Why else would a pretty maiden like yourself spend so much time with a devil like me? Obviously for my looks.” He waved his hand as if to present himself to her.

“Certainly not for your humility.”

“Oh, you _wound_ me, dearest.”

The goddess’s heart fluttered. She loved his little pet names for her, though she’d never admit it out loud.

Loki seemed to finally settle down with his flirtations and took her hand in his to continue on. His touch was soft and protective, as if she were a glass figurine that would break if mishandled.

More servants passed by, greeting their King with bright smiles, and (y/n) couldn’t help but stare. Not because they were scary like she’d been taught, but because they were all so different. Some were Jötunn like Loki. Some looked like humans. Others were of descents she knew nothing about.

“Loki… are all these people… are they…  _dead_?” she whispered. Her god chuckled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“That’s not a bad word, (y/n). But yes, most are. The Jötnar are alive; they were created of the ice below our feet to aid in my rule. A very noble and peaceful people to whom I am eternally grateful,” he explained and led her to their final destination: the kitchens. “Everyone else is dead. There are some souls trapped beneath the surface of this realm who were not righteous in their life. They do not suffer, but they do not get a second chance at… for a lack of a better word: living.”

“Everyone seems happy here.”

“I’d hope so. Jotunheim is a fine realm.”

As Loki sat (y/n) down at a small table in the corner, a young servant approached and curtsied to them.

“My King,” she greeted with a meek smile. She turned to the goddess and curtsied again. “My Lady.”

“Oh, no, please call me (y/n).” That title was so uncomfortable. She didn’t deserve it. It’s not like she and Loki were… they _weren’t_ … were they?

The servant hesitated before curtsying once more. “Lady (y/n).” _So close_.

“Delilah,” Loki began with an amused grin. “Would you be so kind as to fetch us some bread and wine, please?”

“Of course.” She scurried away.

A smile crept across (y/n)’s face at his manners.

“What?” he asked, eyes narrowed playfully.

“Nothing!”

“It’s clearly _something_.”

The goddess giggled and bit her lip again. “It’s just… It makes me really happy that you’re so kind to your staff.”

Loki scoffed. “They deserve respect just as much as I do. I may be their King, but what’s a King without a people?”

 _Oh no,_ she thought. _He’s perfect._

“That’s very wise.”

Loki grinned and took her hand in his across the table. He stroked his thumb over the soft skin and tilted his head.

“You know, it’s infuriating that those around you have filled your head with lies about me for so long… but at the same time, that just makes it much easier to impress you.”

Delilah returned with a serving tray of bread, wine, cheese, and fruits for them. (Y/n) couldn’t believe her eyes; everything looked so fresh and delicious for being in the Kingdom of the Dead.

“Thank you, Delilah,” she breathed. The girl smiled and nodded before retreating.

“Are you sure you aren’t a Queen in disguise?” he asked as he popped a grape into his mouth. (Y/n) shook her head.

“Just the plain old Goddess of Springtime.”

Loki looked at her for a few long moments with a glint of mischief in his eye.

“I bet you’d look beautiful in a crown.”

She almost choked on her wine. Thankfully, the chalice covered most of her face and hid her blush. Once she composed herself, she ripped apart a piece of the baguette before her. She needed to change the subject before she exploded with butterflies.

“My King,” she began, not missing the surprise in his eyes at the use of his title. “Will you come back to earth with me? My village is holding a festival for the blue moon.” She felt so silly asking him on a date. “I think we should finish our picnic.”

Loki smiled almost bashfully.

“I’d like that, My Goddess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got ten cavities from writing this T_T I need a royal to treat me this well (too bad Prince Harry is taken now). All this royal wedding hullabaloo is sending me into hyper fluff mode!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This summer was WILD, and I finally had time to sit down and write again. Hopefully I'll get back to updating more regularly soon.

The pair returned to the Elephant Tree after packing a basket for their picnic. Loki hung it from one arm and let (y/n) rest her hand on the other again. Truthfully, she liked being escorted by him—she was so confident at his side.

“Oh, actually,” he began, stopping them before they got too far. “I should disguise myself so your mother doesn’t find out.”

“I think the necklace will do that. You don’t have to—” but he already started; a green glow surrounded him as Loki traded his long, black curls for short, blonde tufts; his black suit for a white button down and navy trousers; his green eyes for blue ones. He even sported stubble around his mouth. “Oh…” (y/n)’s cheeks burned at the sight of his attractive visage. She hated that she couldn’t control her reactions around him.

“How do I look?” he waggled an eyebrow, and her mouth suddenly went dry again.

“Ummm…” she bit her lip and twisted the pendant of her necklace between her fingers.

“Oh, gods. It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“No!” Loki’s eyebrows shot into his hairline in surprise. _Too quick of a reaction?_ “No. You look... very handsome…” She swallowed hard.

His charm radiated from him and infected her like a virus. Even if she had wanted to stay away from the God of Death, she knew she couldn’t resist him. Not to mention that the blue moon brought extra luck in love. _And_ she was wearing the rose quartz. _And_ she was one of the fertility goddesses.

Dear gods… she might combust.

“You like this form, sweet girl?”

A whispered _mhm_ was all she could muster, fighting the urge to jump him right there. He pulled her into his side and gazed into her eyes with a passion that weakened her knees.

“I’m glad any of my looks can please you. Now come.” He offered his arm to her again as if nothing had happened. “We mustn’t miss the blue moon.”

She let him lead her through the woods—mostly because her legs wouldn’t listen to her brain. She was so taken by her king’s presence that she was surprised she could even walk at all!

They strolled along the river bank until they met the edge of the village. (Y/n) took the lead towards the bustling center where the festivities, no doubt, would be in full swing. The fresh scent of warm baked goods filled her with joy as they passed by the bakery. She watched villagers meandering among the stalls and shops, mostly just gazing at merchandise through the windows as they passed by. Children ran about along the alleyways. Everyone was busy enjoying themselves. It was just as she had hoped.

“(Y/n)!”

The goddess turned to see her best friend pushing through the crowd toward her.

“Hi, Cate!” she called back. She felt Loki turn around to face the same direction, and Cate stopped in her tracks at the sight of him. Her confusion and awe was not lost to (y/n).

“Oh my god, wait! I have to show you this cute… uh… cute dress I just saw!” Cate yanked her friend inside the dress shop and out of earshot of Loki.

“You didn’t tell me he was _hot_!” she whispered. (Y/n) looked at her with mild confusion.

“ _You said_ that I thought he was!”

“Yeah, but like… you _know_ how people talk about him. They say he’s eight feet tall with blue skin and red eyes, underworld markings and horns. Besides, your taste in people hasn’t always aligned with mine.”

“ _Cate_!” she snapped.

“It’s true! But that’s not the point. Look at him!” They both turned back to Loki, who had since busied himself with a wine stand just across the road. “He’s incredible! He’s like a prince charming!”

“I mean…” (y/n) fiddled with the side seam of her dress in embarrassment. “He’s _King_ Charming… ” She stole another glance in his direction and met his crystal eyes. Her breath hitched, and he offered a wave. She returned the gesture and absentmindedly ghosted her fingers against her lips in wonder.

“Well, I approve _all over_ for a guy who looks like that.”

“Actually… he’s disguised.”

“He’s _disguised_? So he really does look like a monster?”

“No! He’s just taking an extra step of precaution around the villagers. But he doesn’t look like a monster." She averted her eyes in embarrassment. "He’s beautiful...”

Loki brushed his cool fingertips across (y/n)’s shoulder, and she flinched away before she realized it was him.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” he offered with a sly grin.

“Of course not,” Cate assured before (y/n) could get a word in. She shoved her hand out to him to introduce herself. “I’m Hecate—Cate for short. Local witch and (y/n)’s best friend.”

Loki eyed her with amusement before taking her hand and raising it to his lips, much to her and (y/n)’s surprise.

“Nice to meet the woman responsible for our inconspicuous outing tonight.”

“Uh-huh,” she mumbled, a soft blush taking over her olive cheeks. “My pleasure. Anything to keep (y/n) safe.”

Loki wrapped an arm around (y/n)'s shoulders as the trio left the shop. The two women glanced at each other, and Cate gave her signature eyebrow waggle of approval.

The village band marched by playing a lilting and jovial tune. Dancers pulled random onlookers into the crowd for a lively jig. One approached (y/n) and tugged her arm until she followed—reluctance fell across her features as she looked back at her lover and best friend. Cate just clapped with the beat of the drums while Loki watched on with mild amusement.

The world spun as her dance partner led her through the street in dizzying turns and swoops. He held both of her hands in his and leapt with her over the cobblestones. She peered over her shoulder, and (y/n) saw that Loki had vanished from Cate’s side.

Confusion washed over her as the dancer’s hands left hers, and when the goddess looked back at him, it was Loki who stood before her. He grinned and took her in his arms, following the rest of the dancing couples. (Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh as nervous butterflies filled her stomach. Loki’s swift feet led her along the street in time with the others. String lights hung around restaurant patios whirled into glittering streaks around them as they spun.

“How do you know this dance?” she called over the loud music.

“Who do you think created it?” he answered, twirling her around and throwing her into a dip over his knee as the music stopped. The pair gazed into each other’s eyes, and the crowd around them erupted into applause. She hadn’t realized that the other dancers had stopped to watch them.

Loki eased the Spring Goddess back up to her feet and led her away from the chaos as the band started up again. Cate rushed over to the couple.

“That was incredible! It was like watching candle flames dancing together.”

(Y/n) blushed as her companion thanked Cate. This was crazy! She felt as if she were floating on a cloud. Although she had been anxious before, she never wanted the night to end.

 

* * *

 

Loki and (y/n) had long left the village center in favor of a quieter evening. Cate had to finish brewing some healing teas before midnight—or so she said—and bid her best friend goodnight.

After finding their picnic basket—thankfully in tact—by the wine stand, the goddess and her king relocated to a small patch of sweet grass behind a farmer’s goat house. The goddess lay with her head on Loki’s lap as he fed her grapes and cheese and bread.

Over time, after they’d satisfied themselves with food and drink, the pair shifted so she was on her back beneath him. Their proximity invited passionate kisses and sweet caresses of bared skin.

Loki pulled away from his lover to admire her.

“You have witchcraft in your lips, (y/n).”

“Says the man who wields magic like one,” she breathed. He chuckled and drew her in again, gently kneading her hip through her dress. (Y/n) sighed into his lips and let him overtake her. His tongue tickled hers as his weight pressed her further into the blanket. She reached up to push back his short curls and caress his cheek, deepening their kiss. Loki’s moan was not lost to her.

 _Gods_ , he was incredible. No one had ever kissed her before, and she hadn’t known what to expect, but somehow she knew that Loki’s kiss ruined her forever. She felt powerful and attractive, a combination she would never have expected to feel. _She_ made the God of Death melt. _She_ lured _him_ in. No one could ever take this from her.

Loki parted from her and watched her with hooded eyes. Their chests heaved together as they lay in the light of the moon.

“Wow…” (y/n) whispered. His proud smirk pleased her; she knew it wasn’t just herself who felt powerful.

“Not usually one to kiss so soon,” he admitted. “But it seems I’ve made an exception.”

(Y/n) grinned.

“Well, how could you not?”

Loki laughed his sweet, musical laugh and pecked her lips once more.

“I have to admit, you truly are tenacious, (y/n)... perhaps that’s what drew me to you.”

“You like a chase?”

“I like a _challenge_. And you’ve certainly been an unpredictable one. Almost freezing to death and everything.”

“So forward, dear King,” she joked, reaching for her glass and sipping on her wine. “How’d you know you could win me over so quickly?”

Loki sat back on his calves and pondered for a moment. He seemed taken aback. “I didn’t. I didn’t think it would be this easy.”

“Oh?”

“I knew you were going to be stubborn—the earthly gods usually are. And if we’re being honest, you _did_ put up a bit of a fight…”

“Yeah… I’m still sorry about that. I really do feel bad about what I said to you.”

“I deserved it,” he admitted.

“Kind of did, didn’t you?” Loki just eyed her from over the rim of his chalice as she giggled. “Perhaps a close brush with death itself has… in some perverse way… made us come to our senses.”

“Sweetling.” Loki smirked and leaned toward her so no one else would hear. “I _am_ death.”

“Well, then it made _me_ come to _my_ senses.” She thought for a moment. “And made you realize the real implications of your gift.”

“I’ve known these implications for centuries now. Though, I must admit… I never realized how delicate a life could be until the most beautiful of them all fell into my lap.”

 _Wow_. The air between them could've suffocated her. Tears welled in her eyes at such a touching compliment. Loki realized this and quickly shifted back to a more playful tone.

“But I don’t think I accounted for your intrigue being piqued so easily.” He smirked and plucked a grape from its stem. “I don’t know _why_ I didn’t. After all, I _am_ very beautiful.”

(Y/n) snorted as Loki popped the fruit into his smug mouth.

He spoke again; “Don’t deny that you’re attracted to me, my little spring goddess. If not for all of my looks, then for my intellect.”

“Or the ability to sound like a playwright one moment and a petulant human boy the next,” she muttered into his neck as she nuzzled him.

“All part of my charm.”

(Y/n) twiddled her necklace between her fingers and looked down at his chest to hide her blush.

“I can’t believe I’ve known you for a total of twelve days, and you’ve already got me wrapped around your finger.”

“Have I?” He sounded genuinely confused. Loki hooked his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. “If anyone’s around a finger, it’s _me_ around _yours_.”

(Y/n) grinned and leaned into his side. This was all so strange and new. She couldn’t believe that the God of Death was into _her._ One of the _kings_ was into her. And she liked him back…

 _And_ she had fallen so quickly. Was she just so naive? Or was this truly the work of the Fates?

Either way, she couldn’t complain as Loki lay her back again and pressed appreciative kisses all over her cheeks and neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed and (y/n) saw much more of the King around the village. He told her he’d found a room at the inn and decided to stay for a while, which made her stomach flip. The idea of such a handsome god spending time with her was enough to inflate her ego tenfold.

(Y/n) bounced down the stairs and practically floated to the kitchen. She didn’t notice her mother sitting at the island counter with a mug of tea and the shop’s sale book in front of her. The young goddess hummed to herself as she prepared herself some oatmeal to start off her day.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Demeter mused and sipped her tea.

(Y/n) smiled. “I suppose I am. It’s a beautiful day.”

“Indeed. I’ll need you to cover the counter at the shop tonight.”

“Okay,” she sighed. “Where are you going?”

“I have business with another god. Just to prepare some things before the Autumn comes. The trees have been shifting color rather early.”

(Y/n) frowned. The trees were her fault.

“Chin up, my dear,” Demeter soothed with a hand on her daughter’s cheek. “You’ll still have the plants in the shop and the greenhouse to tend to.”

“I know. I just hate watching the world fade to brown.” Her mouth soured at the thought of Loki taking away all her hard work for another winter. _He doesn’t want to_ , she reminded herself.

“But think about all the beautiful flowers you can bloom come spring!”

“Yeah… you’re right. Well. I’m gonna go into the village for the day.”

“Again? What about all the crystals?”

“I’ve found so many that Cate doesn’t even know what to do with herself. I’m sure it’ll be fine for another day.” She kissed her mother on the cheek. “Bye, mom!”

(Y/n) ran out the back door before her mother could protest again. She hated lying to her, but she hated not seeing Loki even more. He made her so happy just being next to her.

“Oh, shit, wait,” she muttered. “My oatmeal…”

_Oh, well._

She bounded through the garden and into the street, her skirt floating against her ankles in the wind. She passed by the homes of the townsfolk, most of who were already off working for the day.

“(Y/n)!” a familiar voice called. “Where are you off to?”

“Good morning, Mrs. Henry!” she called back, ignoring the question. Could you blame her? She was too excited to stop and chat.

(Y/n)’s pace slowed to a brisk walk as she made her way closer to the village center. Her heart raced in her chest as she neared their meeting spot by the fountain.

“Morning, (y/n)!”

She glanced back without stopping to see Hermes collecting messages from the post office with a smile. She waved.

“Hi, Her—”

_Thud._

She whipped her head around to apologize to whoever she ran into, but she only grinned when she saw it was Loki.

Well, Loki in his blonde disguise.

“Good morning, sweet maiden.” He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss.

“A very good morning, my King.” She leaned into his chest and inhaled his spiced scent.

“Hush. Don’t want anyone overhearing. Especially Hermes.”

“He wouldn’t tell anyone…”

“He’s the messenger of the gods, Sweetling. We can’t be too careful.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She raked her free hand through his cropped blond curls. “I wish I could see you right now.”

“You’re looking right at me,” he teased. She pouted and pulled away, though he kept her hand in his. “How do you want to spend our day?”

“Can we start with breakfast? I was so excited to see you that I forgot to eat…” Loki squeezed her hand.

“Of course.”

(Y/n) led him to her favorite produce stand. She browsed around the cart until she found exactly what she wanted.

“Have you ever had a peach?” Loki shook his head. “They’re my favorite. So soft and juicy,” she cooed, grazing one across her cheek to let the fuzz tickle her.

“Are they supposed to be hairy?” Loki asked, incredulously examining one.

“Yes,” she giggled. “Just try it.” She reached into the pocket of her skirt and handed the merchant a few coins for their peaches. She pulled Loki along and found a bench for them both. She turned toward him and held hers up. “Ready?”

Loki eyed her with hesitation but brought the fruit to his lips. They sank their teeth into the soft flesh, and (y/n) hummed at the sweet taste. The juice dribbled from her lips, and she gazed up to see her King chewing lazily while staring at her chin with hungry, blue eyes. She blushed and used the hem of her skirt to dry it off.

“Do you like it?” She watched him eagerly.

“It’s delicious.”

The goddess beamed at him and took his hand in hers as she bit her peach again. Something about the way he watched her made butterflies dance in her stomach. It was as if she were already his and he was hers. (Y/n) glanced away in embarrassment for looking too long, but Loki just turned her back to him with their joined hands under her chin and kissed her sweetly.

She squeaked into his mouth and sighed, the kiss calming her nerves easier than anything else could’ve. Loki’s tongue traced over her bottom lip, and she couldn’t help but oblige him by parting both lips.

There was a thud at her feet, and then she felt Loki’s sticky hand caress her jaw. (Y/n) pulled away, panting.

“Your peach…”

Loki pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

“Seems I got a little distracted…” He blushed.

 _He_ blushed?

This made the young goddess giddy.

“You can have some of mine,” she offered. Loki just grinned and leaned in for a bite.

The pair spent the day arm-in-arm, perusing all the shops and stands. Though she was unaware of it, Loki purchased anything that caught her eye and sent it away to Jotunheim before she noticed—the acception being a pair of golden hoop earrings. Of course, she had protested, but Loki insisted they perfectly complimented her complexion and that it would be a shame to leave them without such a beautiful home.

When the sun started to set and turned the sky pink, (y/n) knew she had to return to the cottage to tend to the shop.

“I hate leaving you,” Loki whispered.

“Then don’t,” she breathed. “Come with me.”

“What about Demeter?”

“What about her?” she joked. Loki just rolled his eyes in jest.

“I don’t want her getting angry with you.” He caressed her cheeks in his hands.

“She won’t be around. She told me she had to meet with someone about the Autumn.” Loki frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Autumn.” He looked away. “The worst time of the year.”

“Loki, it’s okay—”

“It’s not. It shouldn’t have to happen.”

“But it happens. Don’t blame yourself.” She pulled him in and wrapped her arms around him so tight. He hesitated, but reciprocated her embrace.

“I take away the one thing you hold dear.”

“It’s not the only thing anymore…” she breathed. Loki’s arms squeezed her to him. “Come with me, Loki. I want to spend more time with you.”

“Only if you’re absolutely sure.”

“I am.”

They walked hand-in-hand along the riverbank until they reached her garden.

“I’m going in through the back. You’ll have to go through the front and pretend to be a customer so she doesn’t ask any questions.”

She led him through the yard to the shop, and they parted so she could sneak inside.

“Hi, mom!”

“Hello, my dear.” Demeter glanced up through her glasses. “How was the village?”

“It was nice. I saw Hermes.”

“How _is_ he?”

“I didn’t get to ask,” (y/n) replied as she pulled a few dirty vases from their shelves. “I got distracted, and he’s always rushing between villages. It was nice just to see him.”

“I’m glad.” Her mother finished writing out sale tags and stood from the stool behind the counter. “Could you make sure to water all the succulents tonight? I think it’s been about a week since they’ve had water.”

The bell on the front door jingled, and the two women turned to see Loki standing in the doorway.

“Hi!” (y/n) greeted cheerfully.

“Hello,” Loki replied with a kind smile.

“Of course,” the young goddess told her mother and set her vases down on the counter. “Are you going soon?”

“I was just about to leave.” Demeter turned to her and whispered with a nod toward the door, “You’ll be alright with this one?”

“I’ll be fine,” she giggled. “When will you be back?”

“Tomorrow morning.” She kissed (y/n)’s forehead. “Be safe, my dear.”

“You too, mom.”

(Y/n) turned toward Loki and put on her best service voice.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Just looking,” he answered with a smile.

“Let me know if I can help at all.”

She busied herself with cleaning while they waited for her mother to finish tidying her things and leave. (Y/n) pulled out a bouquet from one of the dirty vases and set it in a bowl of water so she could scrub out all the dirt.

She heard Loki’s measured paces around the shelves. He seemed much calmer than she.

“Alright, I’m going!”

“Bye, mother.”

The back door clicked shut, and the silence in the shop was suffocating. The young goddess turned to find Loki right in front of her.

“Oh my gods!” she startled.

“Ehehe, sorry,” he chuckled.

She sighed in relief and continued on to the next vase.

“I have something to tell you,” Loki said. “More of a proposition, really.”

(Y/n)’s eyebrow quirked up, hand slowing inside the vase she held. “Yeah?”

The god looked down, smiled to himself, and sauntered toward her. He gingerly took the blown glass and set it on the counter.

“I…” he began, cupping her face in his hands. “Want to make you a queen.”

(Y/n) was _so_ glad she hadn’t been holding the vase anymore because she definitely would have dropped it. She just stared at him, jaw agape.

“...What?”

“ _Be_ _my queen_ , (y/n).”

What?

_W h a t?_

He soothed her burning cheeks with his cool thumbs.

“Be mine.”

Oh, _gods_ , did her legs feel like jelly! She could’ve melted into the floor right there, but he held her fast. Nothing had ever sounded so sultry and so _lovely_.

“Say it again,” she breathed, eyes wild with confidence.

Loki smirked pridefully and stood a bit taller before repeating himself.

“Be mine.”

“Again.”

“Be. Mine,” he growled.

“Yes.”

Loki hoisted her up onto the countertop and ground himself against her spread legs. A jolt of electricity shocked her to her core with the delicious friction he made.

“My queen.”

“My king.”

“ _Your_ king,” he groaned into her neck.

“ _Mine._ ”

“Yours.”

This newfound hubris delighted her. Loki made her feel like the most powerful woman in the universe—something she had never considered herself. (Y/n) was always a tool for others to use. She was never really _passive_ , per se, but everyone managed to tread all over her. But now… no one would take advantage of her. No, not with Loki by her side. Something clicked in her. Oh, she was on _fire_ with the possibilities of having the God of Death as her lover.

“I want to be one with you, Goddess of Springtime.”

“Please,” she whimpered.

“Of course, my flower.” He bunched up her long skirt around her hips.

(Y/n) licked her lips at the sight of him and eagerly scooted forward on the countertop. Her god eyed her with amusement.

“Eager, are we?”

She shrugged with a blush. Loki just laughed and knelt before her, much to her surprise.

“What—”

“Relax, (y/n). Just relax.”

She watched him with wide eyes as he leaned in and licked up her center. Her gasp echoed around the shop, and she swore she saw the plants tremble as she jolted against the glass countertop. Loki’s chuckle sent pleasant shivers up her spine.

He lapped at her with his velvet tongue, and the goddess’s eyes fell closed at the beautifully warm sensation. She reached down and tangled her hand in his blonde curls at an attempt to ground herself. Her hips rocked forward to meet his gentle movements.

She felt his hands snake up her legs and pull them further apart, which allowed him much better access to her.

Her King moaned as he feasted upon her, causing soft whimpers to tumble from her lips as well.

“Loki… Loki, oooo…” She bit her lip to keep her smile from turning into a full grin, though no one could see her.

As he thrust his tongue in and out of her, she leaned forward with one hand on the edge of the counter to balance herself.

“Oh, Loki…”

She couldn’t tell how long he kept her like this, but she didn’t care. It just felt _so_ good to be at his complete mercy. She never imagined her first time to be so blissful.

“I want to see you,” she breathed and rocked into his mouth. Her fingers fisted into his short curls. “Change back. Please, my King… I want to see you.”

His satisfied chuckle sent her over the edge. Her quaking arm couldn’t bear her weight any longer, and she fell back onto the counter. Loki kissed up her stomach, past her breasts, and around the base of her neck. She glanced down at him and saw his usual black locks cascading around his features. He met her gaze and smiled knowingly.

“Does this please you?”

The goddess nodded and pulled him close to her.

“Good. But I’m not finished yet.”

He unfastened his trousers and shucked them down around his thighs. Her jaw dropped at the sight of him.

“See something you like?” he joked.

“I see something I’d like a lot more inside me…” she giggled and bit her lip. Loki laughed with her as he lined himself up with her.

“Are you certain? We can stop…”

“I am yours, my King. Do with me as you please.”

He licked his lips in thought. “Well, how could I refuse such a beautiful woman?”

“How could you?” she agreed. She wiggled forward, and Loki chuckled as he eased into her. (Y/n) gasped and groaned as he slid deeper. Loki watched her wiggle with something akin to adoration in his eyes. She clutched at his shoulders as he seated himself fully within her.

“Alright?”

“Mhm.”

Loki held his position for a moment to let her adjust, and then retreated. His hands grazed down her sides to grab at her ass as he pulled her to him.

“Ohmygods,” she breathed.

“You could just say ‘oh my god,’ _singular_. I know I’m your favorite.”

(Y/n) laughed at him as he pulled back again.

He continued his thrusts, each getting successively faster. The goddess bounced with the force of his hips. Loki reached between them and pinched her clit, causing a jolt to surge through her. He kneaded and stroked her, smiling as she cooed and moaned for him. The goddess’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.

Loki pressed a little firmer and her heart rate skyrocketed. Her whole body shook as she reached her first peak. Her core clenched and Loki let out a sudden groan.

“Is that… supposed to happen?”

“Yes, darling. Did it feel good?”

“So good,” she panted.

He smirked. “Wanna feel it again?”

 

* * *

 

She lay on top of him on the floor of the shop, totally sated and totally in love. Her forehead rested just beneath his chin, and she genuinely could’ve fallen asleep right there. Loki had shown her a pleasure she had never felt before, and she hoped they could do it again.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Look around, (y/n).”

She looked up and laughed in amazement. Every plant in the shop was in full bloom.

“You did this?” she asked.

Vines cascaded from the hanging plants; flower petals reached for the sun lamps; herbal scents filled the air. It was beautiful.

“ _We_ did this. It seems our lovemaking has proven more powerful than we thought.”

She was _life_ ; he was _death_.

That’s what was so incredible about it all—the balance.


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/n) startled awake as the front door slammed. She searched around to gain her bearings and realized she was in her own bed, but there was a cool body behind her.

“Loki…” she flipped to face him. It almost broke her heart to have to wake him, but he needed to get out or hide _now_. “Loki!” she hissed and shook him. How did he sleep so soundly? “Loki. _Wake. Up_.”

The King’s eyes fluttered open and crossed for a moment before focusing on her. He smiled sweetly at her.

“Mmmmmm, (y/n),” he mumbled and curled closer. His raven hair tumbled into his face, which would’ve been cute if it wasn’t an emergency.

“Demeter is home!” (Y/n) pushed away from him. “You have to hide.” He sleepily shimmered into his blonde façade before her. “No, like _really_ hide. She’ll kill me if she sees the _stranger from the shop last night_ in my bed!”

Suddenly he was gone. She could tell he was still in her bed by the way the blankets hung across his legs.

“I’ll be right next to you,” he told her as he rolled over and stood from the bed. The goddess nodded and shifted so she looked like she was still asleep. Her breathing was fast, and she desperately needed to slow it if she were going to be convincing. She felt Loki’s fingers comb through her hair soothingly, and she mewled in thanks.

Footsteps climbed the steps and stood in front of her door for a moment. A gentle knock sounded before Dem entered.

“My dear, it’s nine-thirty in the morning,” she chided with a tone more formal than usual. “Up you get. There’s work to be done.”

(Y/n) groaned and rolled away from her mother. “Five more minutes…”

“You don’t have five more minutes. I need you to open the shop for me so I can tie up the loose ends about the Autumn.”

“What happened with that?” The young goddess turned over again and propped herself up with her elbows.

“Well, the god I _wanted_ to speak with wasn’t available.” Demeter rounded the bed to pull open the curtains, surely almost knocking into an invisible Loki. (Y/n) sat straighter as her mother turned back to her. “So we’ll just have to wait and see this year.”

“Who did you want to speak with?”

Dem offered a stiff smile at an attempt of reassurance. “No one to worry your little head about. Now, after I come back, you’ll need to go out and collect more minerals. Up you get, my dear.”

As soon as she left, (Y/n) sighed in relief. Loki appeared at her side and soothed her shoulder.

“That was too close, Loki.”

“I think it may be best if I return to Jotunheim for the foreseeable future.”

“What?” she breathed in disbelief.

“She was talking about me. She wanted to meet with me.”

“How does she even know you’re the one who deals with it?” (Y/n) threw the blankets off of her and stood to examine her wardrobe. She shuffled through a few dresses and skirts before Loki stopped her.

“This one,” he told her. She hummed in agreement and pulled the plum pinafore dress from its hanger. “It’s not exactly private information, my darling.”

“Then how didn’t _I_ know?” she asked as she grabbed an orange tee to wear under it. She shimmied into the dress and tucked her top into it, then turned her back to her King. He took the hint and pulled the zipper up to her waist. His hands smoothed over the fabric on her hips longingly.

“I suppose your mother kept it from you to protect you.”

“Well, that’s bullshit.”

“Quite a mouth on you, huh? I like that,” he joked, tipping her head up to him with his index finger under her chin. He leaned in to kiss her, but she wiggled away.

“I haven’t gotten to brush my teeth yet.”

“Death smells far worse.”

“I’m pretty sure my mouth smells _that_ bad right now,” she laughed.

He sighed and pulled her to his chest.

“Tell you what, sweetling. How about I stay in the village for one more day? I’ll help you with the crystals, and we can have dinner… go dancing, if you wish. Think of it as a bit of a send off for your King, hm?”

She thought it over for a few moments. Having him stay for one more day would be nice… She could try to convince him to stay longer. And dancing sounded so sweet… It would at least give her more time to drink him in before he went back.

“You have to promise me something.”

“Anything,” he told her.

“You’ll come back for me?”

Loki recoiled as if she’d insulted him.

“Darling… have you already forgotten our tryst last night?”

“I—No, but what—”

“You’re my Queen.” She shivered at that. “I will _always_ return to you.” He moved to her vanity and picked up the earrings he bought for her. He ushered her to him, and she obeyed. He tipped her head to the side and brushed back her hair to fasten one of the hoops into place. He did the same again with the other side, and then cupped her cheeks in his hands. “Beautiful, beautiful woman.” He kissed her nose.

“Do you think when we go dancing tonight that… you could maybe… not go blonde?”

“My, my, (y/n). Someone is _very particular_ about her suitors.”

The goddess shoved him in the chest and laughed with him.

“I just think that if you’re going to leave me… I want to see _you_. We can just let the necklace distort you to others.” She batted her lashes. “Please, Dear King?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, Darling Queen… I think I might oblige you.”

(Y/n) squealed and wrapped her arms around his middle. She couldn’t believe how wonderful this man was to her. She spent her whole life being walked all over and now there was someone to hold her up as her own person—someone who saw her for herself and not as a tool.

“Thank you,” she mumbled into his bare chest. “Now put some clothes on. I’ll go get rid of my mother.”

 

* * *

 

The pair danced around the patio of the tavern in time to the band. Loki laughed in genuine glee as he spun the goddess in circles around him. He looked at her with sparkling green eyes, and she reveled in his attention.

“Hermes is skeptical of you,” she teased, glancing in the direction of the bar. He was probably trying to scope some people out for Thor. He always wanted to know what was going on in the villages, just in case something happened. “I think he’s been following us.”

“Jealous of my angelic visage.”

“He’s the one with _literal_ wings.”

Loki hummed in amusement.

“Do you want another drink?” she asked him as they slowed with the music. The King nodded and let her part from him with a kiss to her knuckles. (Y/n) blushed and weaved through the crowd of couples to the bar inside the tavern.

“Two pumpkin ales, please.” She grinned to herself as she thought of how silly Loki danced. He wasn’t _bad_ but he wasn’t _great_ either. He mostly swayed his hips back and forth and spun her around, which made her laugh. Maybe that was the point; dancing like a weirdo to make her happy.

“You’re… (y/n), yeah?”

The goddess turned to face a very visibly drunk man beside her.

“Who’s asking?”

“Marrrccciusssss.” His breath reeked of beer as he slurred his name. He grinned almost viciously. His greasy brown hair curled into his sweaty cheeks and almost hid the faint scar on his eyebrow. (Y/n) stiffened. He was trouble. “I hear you’re great with plants. You keep the _bush_ well trimmed?”

Her jaw gaped at his blatant sexual joke.

“How dare you?” she quietly raged. The bartender set the tankards of ale on the bar, but his attention suddenly fell to a fight on the other side of the tavern. As the attention of everyone else turned to the brawl as well, the drunkard leaned in and smelled her hair.

The unwanted advances made the goddess’s stomach churn. She tried backing away, but he had her by the necklace, twiddling it in his fingers.

“What’s this for?”

“My boyfriend gave it to me,” she lied.

“Who, blondie? He should try harder. Girl like you needs real jewelry from a real man.”

“Hey, leave her alone,” Hermes interjected. (Y/n) raised her hand to him to keep him out of it. Her nostrils flared as she took a deep, centering breath before responding.

“I’ll have you know that I am a _goddess_ , and I will not humor the likes of you any longer,” she sneered and tried turning away from him, but his hand wrapped around her throat—not hard, but the threat to choke her was there. Her eyes widened.

“Goddess or not, you don’t talk back to me.”

“Get your hands off her!” Hermes shouted.

“That’s _Demeter’s_ daughter!” someone else added. (Y/n) felt everyone’s eyes on them now, yet nobody moved to her aid.

Loki came out of nowhere and immediately lunged at the guy, fire in his eyes. (Y/n) watched in horror as the mortal man searched for purchase to keep from falling and tore her necklace off as he went down.

The God of Death’s disguise flickered and faded to nothing as he sat atop the man, chest heaving in fury; not just his casual form either, but ridged, blue skin, ruby eyes, and small horns on his forehead. Their cover was blown.

“Stop, stop!” She tugged him back by the shoulder. “We have to go!” she growled through gritted teeth. Her eyes darted to Hermes, who watched on with his jaw on the floor. “We have to leave!” Loki looked back at her with worry in his eyes and saw the rose quartz missing from her throat. He whipped back around and leaned over the the man beneath him, pressing him into the floor with one hand.

He looked absolutely terrified at the sight of the King of the Dead straddling him.

“Give me the necklace, and I’ll consider sparing your life,” he snarled. The man stayed frozen under him, and the King pressed further into his chest with all his weight until there was a muted crack and a pained scream. The crowd that had gathered around them gasped in fear and shock, but (y/n) watched on silently; she couldn’t move. (Y/n) had never heard such a terrifying threat from Loki before. She never thought he would _hurt_ someone, let alone for herself. She was torn between admiration and fear. He was always so peaceful—what had gotten into him?

Loki pried the necklace from his hand and stood. “ _Never_ come near this woman again.” He stood and took his shocked lover by the arm and pulled her outside. The weight of what just happened hit her as the unusually cool evening air filled her lungs. She felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of what that man could’ve done to her.

The god held her at arm’s length and surveyed for any sign of injury.

“Are you alright?”

She pushed him until his back hit a tree.

“What—” _Gasp._ “The hell—” _Gasp._ “Was that?!” she cried, tears threatening to fall. “You scared me half to death! You almost killed him!”

Loki’s azure face twisted into sorrow.

“I swear I don’t know what came over me! I-I-I’ve never felt anger like that before… Your life was in his hands.”

“You almost killed him!”

“He almost killed _you_!”

(Y/n) broke down into sobs and collapsed to her knees. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for bringing you here! For making you stay!”

“Darling, please…” He knelt to her level. “This isn’t your fault.”

“You changed all the way back to your Jötunn form. Now everybody will know about us.”

“Let them. I don’t care anymore.”

“But Demeter—”

“I’m not afraid of her, (y/n).” He tucked her hair behind her ear bashfully. “I don’t want to hide if it means I can’t keep you safe… I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…”

“I’m so sorry,” she repeated. “You shouldn’t have stayed for me.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Sweetling, look at me,” he soothed. She glanced up with tearful eyes to see his skin fading to it's usual porcelain glow. “You’re the first woman to ever give a damn about me. I would always stay for you.”

“She’s going to kill me.”

“No. I’ll look after you. Promise.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” the goddess whimpered into his chest. Loki stroked her hair as she shivered in the breeze.

“I know. I wish I didn’t have to. But if I can work everything out about the Autumn, I’ll be back for you soon.”

“I don’t want to be alone, Loki.”

“I’ll stay the night. Would that help?” (Y/n) nodded, and he squeezed her tight. “Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I thrilled with how this chapter turned out? No. Did I put it out anyway because I need to get over my perfectionism? Hell yes.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n) curled her legs beneath her on the cushy armchair. Cate handed her a teacup and saucer and sat across from her, but (y/n) wouldn’t look her in the eye. The air outside had started to cool after Loki’s departure; she wasn’t sure if it was because he left or because she was so upset. She did notice that the weather changed the night of the fight, when both she and Loki feared for each other, so perhaps it was both of them.

“I can turn him into a snake.”

The goddess sighed, “No. He won’t come after me again.” She stared at the reflection of her eyes in the dark tea. “Not after a broken rib.”

“Loki really loves you, huh?” Cate leaned over the coffee table and plopped a sugar cube in (y/n)’s cup, rippling her reflection away. She licked her lips before answering.

“I think ‘love’ is a very strong word.”

“Oh, come on. I don’t think anyone _not_ in love with you would threaten to kill someone for hurting you.”

“Can we stop talking about this, please?” she snapped. “I don’t like thinking about it.”

“Why?”

“It scares me, okay? He _broke_ a man’s _rib_.”

“He was protecting you, (y/n). I would’ve done the same thing. Neither of us would hurt _you_. And we sure as hell don’t want anyone _else_ hurting you.”

The young goddess set her tea aside and crossed her arms over her chest.

“The weather’s already starting to change, and it’s all my fault. What if my mom finds out about him and I?”

Silence fell between them. They both knew the answer to that, and it wasn’t good. The deafening tick of Cate’s grandfather clock made it feel like ages before someone spoke again.

“I think you should ask yourself what your options are.”

“Do I even have options?”

Cate sighed and set her tea down on the coffee table.

“You either stay here on Earth with Dem, or you go live in Jotunheim with Loki.”

“I can’t just leave Earth… I have to tend to everyone’s crops, and my mom needs help with the shop, and if I leave I won’t be able to get any more crystals for you, and, and _you_ —oh my gods, what would I do without you?”

“Hey, hey. Slow down.” Cate rose from her chair to kneel before (y/n). She took both her hands and squeezed them tight. “Just answer me this: what would make you happiest?”

Tears burned at the Spring Goddess’s eyes.

“I love him,” she whispered.

Cate smiled. “I know you do. You’re just scared.” She brushed a stray hair from (y/n)’s wet cheeks. “But you deserve to love him and be happy. You balance each other perfectly. I think if you allowed yourself to be free with him, you could do great things together.”

(Y/n)’s mind swirled with the memory of what happened in the shop those few nights ago. When they were happy, everything was healthy and vibrant and beautiful. When one of them was hurt or anxious or confused, things would start dying. They needed each other. That’s how it was meant to be.

“Will you help me?”

“You know I will.”

“Can you enchant my necklace to make it so I can call on him? Or at least like… alert him if I’m in trouble?”

“I can try. It’ll take some time, and he’ll need one himself for it to work. When will you see him again?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if he’s still in the village, but I don’t have time to check. He didn’t give me a specific day or time or anything. He’s busy figuring things out with Demeter… and probably his brother now.”

“Thor?”

(Y/n) nodded. “Hermes saw everything. There’s no doubt he told Thor.”

“Fuck. Alright, well… Maybe pray to Loki and get him here as soon as you can.”

 

* * *

 

 “Loki. My King… My… _dearest_. I need you.”

(Y/n) sighed.

“I know you’ve probably left and this makes me seem so, so clingy, but it’s important.”

She rested her forehead against the cool glass of the counter wall.

“I don’t even know if you can hear me.”

_I can hear you, sweetling._

(Y/n) gasped and jolted backwards. Did she just imagine that?

“Loki?” She suddenly felt silly—clearly she was delirious.

_It’s really me. I’m listening._

She grinned like a child on the summer solstice.

“I know you’re very busy, but I need a favor. Would you be able to see Cate? Only if you haven’t returned to Jotunheim yet! She enchanted crystals for us, and I can’t leave the shop, and she can’t leave her cottage with things brewing. I would just wait until I can leave, but I have a bad feeling.”

_Of course, my darling, but why the bad feeling?_

“I’m not sure. I can’t explain it. But the crystals are for that.”

_Okay. I’ll get them. Don’t worry about it._

“Thank you, my King.”

_You don’t need to use my title, (y/n)._

“I know,” she admitted with a smile. “I just like it. Probably for the same reason you call me ‘my darling.’”

_Why’s that?_

“Because you’re mine.”

_I am._

“Will I see you soon?”

_You will. I’ll be with you faster than Fenrir can run across the palace._

“Fenrir?” She tilted her head in confusion.

_Have you not met him?_

She shook her head but realized he couldn’t see her.

“No.”

_Then, you’ve got some catching up to do next time you’re in Jotunheim.. You’ll love him._

“Who is he?”

_I’m afraid I must go, my sweet girl. Be with you soon._

“Loki!” she laughed. That man and his tricks.

The bell on the door jingled, and (y/n) shot to her feet. A towering man with long, blonde hair, a full beard, warm blue eyes, and a glow as bright as the sun sauntered in through the threshold.

“Can I help you, sir?”

He smiled. Gods, what a _smile_.

“Maybe. I was looking for (y/n).”

“That’s me.”

A slight chuckle bubbled up in his throat.

“Imagine my luck meeting you in person.”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”

He looked startled.

“Apologies, young goddess. I am Thor.”

Her blood ran cold.

“…You’re Thor?” How could someone so sweet looking be the most formidable god in the universe? Her stomach tumbled at the thought of him coming to punish her for what happened at the tavern. What would he do to her? She’d heard many tales of his wrath.

She realized she’d been staring too long and quickly bowed her head.

“Your Majesty, I—”

He laughed again, more heartily than before.

“No need for that.” He lifted her chin to look at him. “I merely came to ask you about my brother.”

“I… why?”

Thor sighed and motioned for her to sit on her stool.

“My brother… He and I haven’t always gotten along. We were two sides of the same coin, but we didn’t realize that was the reason we were so incompatible. Our similarities made us clash more than collaborate.”

“Tho—My… King.” Ew. She couldn’t call him that, no matter how proper she had to be with him. “I’m not sure what this has to do with me.”

“Right.” He smiled softly. “Tell me about the Tavern.”

She froze. What was she supposed to do? She couldn’t _lie_ to the King of the Gods! But she couldn’t get Loki in trouble either.

Or worse.

Demeter couldn’t know.

“I’m not sure what you want me to say.” Not a lie, but not the truth.

Thor sighed and slumped forward to lean his elbows on the counter nonchalantly. She appreciated that he was trying to make her more comfortable by seeming casual, but he was way too close.

“Well, I know that you and Loki were there.”

(Y/n) whipped her head around to check that her mother hadn’t somehow snuck in. She hadn’t.

“May I ask why you’re so jumpy?”

“I… I just don’t want my mother to find out.” He tilted his head. “She can’t know.”

“She can’t know what? You did nothing wrong.”

The goddess swallowed the lump in her throat

“She can’t know that I… That Loki and I…” Her cheeks burned, and she looked away from him. “She can’t know.”

Thor smirked.

“I had my suspicions about you two.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re not quite as careful as you think, and unfortunately, that means I cannot protect you from your mother finding out. However,” he began and stood to his full height, “I know now why Loki did what he did.”

Tears filled her eyes.

“Please don’t let me get him in trouble. He was just—”

“Protecting you.” Thor reached out and soothed her shoulder with his massive, warm hand. “I know. Rightfully so. I just needed to hear it from you.”

“Is that all?”

“That’s all.” He wiped her tears away with his calloused thumb. “Loki has never shown interest in someone else. I just want to see him happy.”

“Never?”

Thor smiled again, and somehow it made her feel ten times better than before.

“Never. Perhaps in time, I should start referring to you as… Sister?”

Her eyes went wide.

“I-I…”

“I wish many blessings upon your love.”

He squeezed her shoulder before turning back to the door. His strides were long like Loki’s, but they were heavier and less graceful.

“Your Majesty…”

“Thor is fine.”

“Thor…” she smiled. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t been long since Thor left, and all the Spring Goddess could do was daydream of one day being Loki’s for eternity. She couldn’t handle much more of their sneaking around; it was exhausting, after all. Besides, if Thor knew about them and was okay with it, what’s stopping her from following her heart?

“Autumn has come far sooner than I planned for. One minute, our village is flourishing and beautiful. The next, almost everything has wilted!”

Right.

Her mother was.

(Y/n) cradled her chin in her hand and rolled a pen across the counter. “I’m sure we’ll manage, mother. We always do.”

Dem sucked on her teeth as she caressed the shriveled vine of a potted plant. “It’s that reckless death god, Loki. He’s always been one to cause trouble, and I heard he was roaming the streets and threatening townspeople.”

“Mom, it’s not his fault,” (y/n) defended absentmindedly as she busied herself with cleaning the front of the glass counter.

“How do _you_ know?” she asked incredulously.

The young goddess’s eyes widened, and she froze, unable to look up at her mother. “Uh, I…” _Fuck_. “I just think he’s got better things to do than mess with our village,” she smoothed and stood to her full height. “People die every moment. He’s probably busy.”

Demeter scoffed.

“You think the most worthless of the gods is above terrorizing us?”

“ _Worthless?_ ” (y/n) exclaimed, realizing too late that this was a trap. Her mother watched in calculated bewilderment.

“Quite defensive of some god you’ve never met…”

Shit, shit, shit!

_Fuck!_

“I—I just don’t think it’s fair to blame him for… something _I’m_ responsible for.”

“ _You’re_ responsible for this?”

“I mean, not entirely…” she started to panic and instinctively reached up to toy with her necklace—but it wasn’t there. “I’ve just been focusing so much on the shop that… I guess… I’ve been neglecting the rest of the town.”

“You’re spiraling,” Demeter sneered.

“What?”

“Your arguments are sloppy.” She crossed her arms and towered over her daughter against the glass counter. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

“I…”

“Have you been sneaking around with him? Maybe gotten into some trouble over drinks?” her mother hissed.

Now (y/n) had no idea what to say. Demeter’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t lie to me.”

(Y/n)’s back hit the edge of the counter.

“Yes,” she admitted with a whisper.

The sound of the front door jiggling broke through their argument. Last she’d checked, the young goddess hadn’t locked it, so she wasn’t sure why the person on the other side couldn’t open it.

Then she heard his knock.

Three soft raps on the door window. _Because bad things come in threes,_ he’d told her.

Demeter stepped back from her, arms still folded in anger.

“Go answer the door.”

“I—wha—”

She suddenly realized her mother had enchanted it to let anyone in but him. There was no weaseling out of this one.

“Go on.”

Her stomach flipped, but her feet were nailed to the floor.

Demeter sighed. “Fine. _I’ll_ answer it.”

“I’m going! I’m going.”

She scurried up to the front door. Sorrowful tears immediately welled in her eyes at the sight of him, and she could see on his face that he knew something was wrong.

She opened the door and popped her head out, knowing that her mother could hear everything.

“How can I help you?” she asked as sweetly as possible through a sniffle. Loki just stood there absolutely dumbfounded, necklace in hand. He tensed before her and tried to see through the glass of the door.

“Is Demeter here…?” he breathed in question and passed off the golden chain. (Y/n) nodded and pocketed it.

“I’m afraid we’re closed for the night.”

“Cruel woman…” he muttered, eyes narrowed.

“If you’re looking for a shop open this late, the local witch should still be around. She might be able to help you.” She knew he would find Hecate again, and they’d come rescue her.

“Thank you…” he murmured, pain in his eyes as he watched tears stream down her face.

“Have a nice evening,” she barely whispered, openly weeping as she shut the door again. Her head pounded, and she felt as if she were about to vomit.

“Who was it?”

“I’m not sure,” she lied and tried to regain some semblance of composure.

“Bullshit.”

The young girl realized that what was left alive on the shelves was beginning to wither. Didn’t the health of their shop mean _anything_ to Demeter?

“You can’t keep me from seeing him.”

“I can. I will.”

“No.”

“He is the God of Death!”

“He has been nothing but kind to me! He is sweet and gentle, and I lo—” (Y/n)’s hands flew to her mouth.

Demeter’s nostrils flared in anger.

“You _love_ him!” she spat.

(Y/n) just stared at her mother, hands still clamped over her lips.

“I worked so hard to keep you away from him. You know _nothing_ of him but tricks.” She stalked toward (y/n). “He has done no good for us, and I forbid you to see him again.” Her mother grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the back of the shop.

“Let me go!” she shouted into the night air as she thrashed at an attempt to free herself. “Get off of me!”

“Stop struggling.”

“Why are you so spiteful toward him? What has he _ever_ done to you?”

Demeter inhaled sharply.

“You know how hard I work to cultivate the harvest. Year after year of tremendous effort thwarted by a worthless god.” She dragged (y/n) up the stairs and threw her bedroom door open. “This is the thanks I get.” She tossed her into the room. “My own daughter plotting against me and my hard work all because some man looked at her sideways.”

“It’s not like that!” (y/n) growled.

“Oh, but it is.” Demeter slammed her door shut, and the younger goddess heard each latch click and slide into place from the outside.

“What’s the real reason?!” There was no answer. The latches finally stopped, and (y/n) slid down the wall to the floor. “You can’t do this!”

“Can, my dear. _Did_. You’ll be grateful when I let you out. And I’ll let you out when you’ve learned.”

Sobs shook her chest as her mother’s footsteps descended the stairs. She pulled the necklace from her pocket and held the rose quartz close to her lips.

“Please help me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note for clarity.
> 
> From Wikipedia: "In contrast to pornai, who provided sex for a large number of clients in brothels or on the street, hetairai were thought to have had only a few men as clients at any one time, to have had long-term relationships with them, and to have provided companionship and intellectual stimulation as well as sex."

“Please…” She rubbed the crystal between her thumb and index finger as she paced back and forth.

Something hit her bedroom window. At first, she thought she’d been imagining it, but there was another tap on the glass.

She rushed to the window and threw it open.

“We can’t get inside,” Cate called up. “Dem enchanted the whole cottage to keep other magic out.”

The goddess rummaged around for old bed sheets, tied them together and threw the chain out the window. Loki let Cate climb up first. As she crawled through the window, (y/n) hugged her tight.

“Thank you for coming,” she exhaled.

“You know I’ll always be your hero.” They laughed with each other as Loki tumbled in.

“I believe it was a joint effort,” Loki joked as he stood and straightened out his tunic. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his chest and held him tight to her. Loki’s hands found her hip and shoulder as he engulfed her in his body. She breathed him in, finding comfort in his natural scent.

“Thank you.”

“What happened?” Cate asked.

“Demeter knows.” The young goddess looked up at her lover. “She knew it was you when you came to the shop.”

“Why did she let you answer the door?”

“It was a test. She knew I couldn’t lie.”

“Insufferable hag,” he spat.

“Hey,” Cate interjected, and they turned to look at her. “What do you have against hags?”

Loki just rolled his eyes.

“Down, girl,” (y/n) snorted.

“How did she find out?” Loki asked.

“I don’t know. But… I met your brother.”

Her King’s face blanched, and he pulled away suddenly. Her heart dropped.

“Loki?”

“We were so careful.”

“Loki, it’s okay. He… he understands.”

“I almost killed a mortal before his time.”

“Loki, look at me.” She took him by the shoulders and held him in front of her, squeezing his arms tight. “He had me explain what happened. He said you were right to do so… He told me he just wants you to be happy.”

His face softened slightly.

“He said that?”

She nodded and bit her lip.

“He seems like a nice guy. I always thought he would be scary, but he looked like a golden retriever.”

Cate snorted, “I can’t believe you just compared the King of the Gods to a dog.”

“No, she’s right,” Loki admitted. “He—”

A crash sounded from the floor below and everyone tensed. (Y/n) grasped her King’s hand.

“Loki,” she breathed.

Steps pounded against the floor as they ascended the stairs.

“Hide, hide!” she hissed. Loki rushed to Cate and took her hand.

“What are you doing?” she objected before they both disappeared.

“Trust me,” he told her as his voice moved toward the closet. (Y/n) pulled the sheet chain from the window and shoved it under her bed.

The click and slide of each latch echoed through the room as the Spring Goddess shook with adrenaline. All she could do was stand there and wait for what was to come.

“Loki,” Demeter snarled. (Y/n) jumped back as her mother surged forward and grabbed at her.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Where is he?! I know he’s here!”

“He’s not! How could he be? You’ve been gone for five minutes at most!”

Dem’s fingers dug into her bicep.

“Don’t you lie to me.”

“You’re hurting me,” (y/n) growled through gritted teeth.

“Not as much as you hurt me.” She tossed her away and rampaged through the room.

“I didn’t do _anything_ to you!”

“Didn’t you? You threatened my entire livelihood.”

“Maybe if you had stopped to look around for a second instead of worrying so much about the Autumn, you would’ve seen how good the shop was doing!”

The young goddess’s hair stood on end when her mother rushed toward the closet. _No no no no no no no,_ she worried. She didn’t want to know what would happen if she got a hold of Loki and Cate.

Demeter didn’t stop ransacking. She threw all the hangers to one side of the closet, then to the other, and then tossed them onto the floor behind her.

“HEY!”

Her mother turned to stare daggers into her, when she suddenly stiffened. She stepped toward (y/n) and flicked one of the golden hoops on her ears.

“Did he give you these?”

“No,” she lied.

“Where did you get them?”

“I bought them.”

“ _Liar_.” She ripped them off, and (y/n) shouted in pain. Tears stung at her eyes. She reached up to her ear lobes to soothe them—luckily the holes hadn’t ripped, but _gods_ did that hurt. Dem turned and threw the jewelry out the window. “I didn’t raise you to whore yourself out for nice things.”

“I’M NOT A HETAIRA!”

“One of the Pornai, then.”

(Y/n) couldn’t fucking believe this. Her mother had never been this abusive before. There was no way this was just about the seasons changing.

“At least someone finally cares about me enough to want to be around me! To treat me like I’m a _goddess,_ not some little girl who plays with flowers! What the _hell_ did he _ever_ do to you?” she screamed.

“He stole your father from me!”

“He died in a freak sailing accident! You can’t blame Loki for doing his duty as the God of Death!”

“If it wasn’t for him, I’d still have Astacos. I won’t let him take the only thing I have left to remind me of him.”

“I am _not_ some trophy you can just lock away forever! I’m my own person. I deserve to live my own life!”

“You are forbidden to speak with him ever again. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him from you.”

“You. Are. Deranged!”

“And you are a good-for-nothing, unfortunate piece of my own flesh!”

A silver glint caught (y/n)’s eye, and she swiped it from the desk before her mother could react.

“Maybe if I stab myself with these, I’ll _have_ to be sent to Jotunheim.”

“Put them down!”

 _No, (y/n),_ Loki’s voice echoed in her head.

She lined up the point of the scissors with her heart.

“I won’t be your trinket. I’m not yours to keep. I _will_ free myself from you!”

_Don’t do it! I won’t be able to save you from an eternity beneath Jotunheim!_

His plea made her dizzy and gave the elder goddess the opportunity to swipe them from her hand.

“Don’t you _ever._ Do that. Again.”

Demeter slammed the door on her way out, followed by the locks again. (Y/n) finally let herself break down, and she fell to the floor in a heap. Her sobs wracked her entire body.

With the final slam of the front door, Loki and Cate reappeared. (Y/n) couldn’t look at them. She was utterly and completely humiliated, and she wished they hadn’t been there to see it happen. The two just stood beside her as she cried, and she was somewhat grateful they hadn’t tried to comfort her right away. She knew that they saw how fucked up her relationship was with Demeter. It had been like this her whole life; not this _bad_ , but it was bound to escalate at some point.

“I didn’t mean it!” Her hands trembled.

“It’s alright, (y/n),” Cate consoled as she knelt before her.

“I don’t want to kill myself!”

“I know. I know. You panicked. It’s okay.”

“I don’t want to die!” Her voice cracked.

“Look at me, sweetie. We’ll save you. I promise.” As the tears finally slowed—but didn’t stop—the goddess lifted her head to look at her best friend. “You are the bravest girl I’ve ever known. I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself. I didn’t realize it was getting this bad. I would’ve put stronger protection charms on you.”

The witch tried pulling her to her feet, but Loki stopped her.

“I’ve got her, Cate.” He scooped her off the floor and held her in his arms. He shushed her as she cried again, burying her face in his chest. “I’ve got you. We’re here.”

Cate motioned for him to follow her out the window. The witch scaled down the side of the cottage with the aid of the sheets, followed by Loki and (y/n), who clung to his back.

Cate led them into the forest, hoping to get as far away from the village as possible. Loki had picked (y/n) up once more in his arms, and she bounced with each of his steps.

“Take her to Jotunheim,” the witch told him. “I can’t protect her against Demeter’s rage like she needs. You can.”

Loki nodded as Cate turned to (y/n).

“You take care of this big weirdo, okay? I hear he’s pretty important.” The goddess laughed, bringing a smile to her best friend’s face. “Promise me, (y/n).”

“I promise.”

“Be a good princess or whatever.”

“Queen,” Loki corrected. Cate turned to him.

“And _you_ know that I _will_ come after you if anything happens to this one.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less, Hecate.”

They smiled at each other, and (y/n)’s heart swelled.

“I love you, Cate.”

“I love you, sweetie,” Cate told her and kissed her forehead. She pressed a stone of turquoise into her hand. “For protection.”

“Thank you,” Loki told her. She nodded and backed away.

The king chanted something under his breath and the earth rumbled beneath them. The goddess fisted her hands in his shirt, terrified of being swallowed whole by the ground like the chariot so long ago, but in a flash, they were at the icy steps of the palace again.


	11. Chapter 11

“Get us extra blankets and send for a hot meal to my rooms, please.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the servant said with a nod and scurried away.

“Oh, my sweet girl.” Loki kissed (y/n)’s hair. “I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“You didn’t know,” she stated.

“She can’t hurt you here. And I’ll never let her hurt you again anywhere else.”

“Loki, please don’t let me be a distraction.”

“Stop it, my love.” Her heart clenched at the nickname… she could live in it forever. “You mean more to me than anything. _Anything_. I would move realms with my bare hands for you.”

“Loki…” She clutched at his tunic and pressed her cheek against his chest.

“Hush, sweet girl.” He hugged her tight. “You need only ask for something, and it shall be yours.”

“I don’t deserve you…”

“Nonsense. I belong here, beside you. Bidding on your every whim.” His emerald eyes bore into hers with eons of poetry behind them. “Living alone for so long, with no one to love, and finding you now… proves I was made for you.”

“Such a wordsmith.” She cuddled into his side. “Perhaps the Fates have proven kind to us.”

“Hopefully, the Furies will not prove kind to Demeter’s mistreatment of you.”

“She deserves it,” (y/n) muttered.

“Let’s not dwell on it, now. I want to help you relax after that… that _wretched_ woman’s wrath.”

Loki escorted her to his chambers. He sat her on the bed while he drew her a bath. The sweet aroma of lavender filled the air, and (y/n) sighed. She peeled her top off, followed by her skirt and undergarments, but covered herself with a silk dressing gown she found hanging on the back of Loki’s desk chair. She smiled to herself as the gold trim seemed to swirl under her gaze.

“You look much better in that than I.”

She looked up to see him leaning against the door frame with only a towel slung low on his hips and his hair pulled back into a bun. His creamy skin gleamed with sweat. For a tall and thin man, he was surprisingly muscular, and (y/n) would love nothing more than to trace the soft lines of his collar bones and pectorals and abs as they lay together, drifting off to sleep.

“I seriously doubt it, my King.”

He chuckled and held a hand out to her, inviting her into the bathroom. The soft, yellow glow of candles kissed the sand-colored stone walls. Towels of dark green with gold trim—like her robe—hung against the wall on a tiered rack, in order of size. The in-ground tub was almost the size of her bedroom on earth! She could already feel the steamy water soothing her muscles. And were those bubbles from hidden jets?

She turned to Loki in astonishment.

“This is magnificent, my King.”

“And it’s yours.” He stood with his hands clasped in front of him, as if waiting for her approval. She smiled.

“Thank you.”

His emerald eyes fluttered over her robed body—not in the hungry way from their time in the shop, but something more tame… as if he were really taking her in for the first time.

She blushed under his longing stare. Though they had lain together once, he had never seen her fully naked, nor she him. She wanted to, _dear gods_ , did she want to… but she couldn’t help but feel she wouldn’t live up to his expectations.

“May I join you, my flower?” She glanced up at him with her bottom lip between her teeth in nervousness and excitement. “Feel free to refuse me, (y/n). I only wish to help you relax.”

She nodded, admiring how sweet he was to her.

“I’d like that, Loki.”

He smiled and stepped closer, taking her hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“May I see you?”

The goddess nodded again. Loki released her hand and reached for the ties to the dressing gown. His fingers twitched in hesitation, but he pulled at the silk and let it fall open. The King’s hands grazed up the edges and slipped under the fabric at her shoulders to push the garment off her. It pooled around her ankles on the floor, and Loki blushed as he saw her for the first time.

“My Queen… you are the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen.”

“Loki…” she warned, to let him know she wasn’t totally comfortable with his flattery.

“I’m sorry if I’m being too forward, but I only speak the truth.”

“And what a silver tongue you possess.” She looked away bashfully.

The god took her hand in his, and his eyes wandered over the freshly-purple, fingertip-sized bruises forming along her biceps. He kissed each one, and before her own eyes, they faded to nothing.

“She will not hold you to her in any regard. Not anymore.”

“Thank you, my King.”

He just smiled and led her to the bath. He made a show of dancing his towel off to the floor, and the goddess laughed at his antics. She finally got a good look at him; his chest rose with each breath. His hips were carved toward his groin. His long legs looked strong enough to carry a mountain on his back. How did this man not have women and men falling to his feet in worship?

”You’re breathtaking, Loki.”

He kissed her knuckles in thanks and let her step into the steamy water, then followed after her. Loki sank beneath the bubbles and ushered (y/n) to do the same. She lowered herself to her knees before settling back against her lover. His chest was cool in contrast to the water, and she wondered how he could stand to subject himself to such heat. He wrapped his arms around her front and pulled her against him, letting her lay her head back on his shoulder.

“Rest, my darling. I’ll be sure to keep you from slipping beneath the water.”

She let a soft, affirmative noise slip from her throat as sleep sang to her.

“I’ll wake you when our dinner arrives.”

 

* * *

 

It must’ve been at least an hour in the bath until (y/n) woke up. She was warm and dry, but her fingertips were still prunes. She was curled on her side on a plush sofa just next to the tub. Had there been a sofa there before?

She shook her head and sat up, tucking her breast back into the dressing gown and padding out into Loki’s chambers.

He relaxed in a forest-green velvet armchair by the fireplace. From what she could see, he was in what he'd probably consider lounging attire: a white peasant-style button up and black trousers. He held a book in hand, absolutely enthralled by it—as he didn’t notice (y/n) come up right behind him. She leaned over the edge of the back and kissed the top of his head. Loki jolted forward and almost flung the book away into the fire.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you…” (y/n) blushed. Loki dropped the leather-bound tome next to his chair and hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“It’s alright, (y/n). I’m just not used to having you around.”

She rounded the chair and dropped into his lap.

“If I knew it was that easy to sneak up on you, I would’ve had more fun playing hide and seek at the Blue Moon festival.” Her fingers curled around Loki’s wrists and pulled his hands away. She smiled at him. “Hi, gorgeous.”

Loki’s face flushed the deepest red (y/n) thought possible. She quirked her eyebrow at him in amusement. She was absolutely elated that he allowed her to see him be vulnerable.

“Cat got your silver tongue?”

“I don’t know how you do this to me. You make me feel five hundred years old again.”

“You don’t look a day over four hundred ninety-nine.” She kissed his nose and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind his ear. He made it so easy to forget all the bad that happened.

“Why did the universe think me worthy of you?”

“I could ask the same about you, Loki.”

The King’s breath hitched. “My name sounds like Valhalla on your tongue.”

“Now, you’re just trying to out-flirt me.”

He laughed and hugged her to his chest.

“If anyone’s going to be the impish one, it’s going to be me, darling. I may be the God of Death, but don’t forget that I’m also the God of Mischief.”

“Well, you don’t have to _brag_ about it.”

Loki lifted her up as he stood, and she squealed. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her off to the dining table. She was painfully aware that she was completely bare beneath the robe, but Loki didn’t seem to notice.

The scent of hearty soup and fresh meats and cheeses filled the air. (Y/n)’s stomach rolled with a growl.

“Hungry?” Loki mused with a grin.

“I could eat.” She shrugged. He set her down on one of the chairs at the table.

“Are you cold?”

“I’m okay for now.”

“How is your arm?”

“Loki. I’m fine. I promise.” He furrowed his right brow. “Will you just sit and eat with me?”

“I’d be delighted.” He pulled out his own chair and smiled as he sank into it. “I’m sorry for being so overbearing… It’s just—I want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“I know. You’re being so kind. But you don’t have to break your back over me.”

He grabbed her hand from across the table and stroked the back with his thumb.

“Would you tell me if there was something you needed?”

“I would.”

“Alright. But if I find out you were in need and didn’t speak up… Well, I’m not sure what I’d do just yet.”

“I get it. Big, bad Death God.”

“And don’t you forget it, my love.”

(Y/n) squeezed his hand before releasing it to serve herself. Loki reached for the soup ladle, but she stopped him.

“Allow me, my King.” She stood over the table to scoop hot soup into a bowl and handed it to him.

“Thank you.”

She brought the rim of her own bowl to her lips and sipped it. Over the course of their meal, Loki’s features hardened, and he went silent with thought.

“Are _you_ okay?” she finally asked.

He sighed.

“No.”

“Is it something I did? Did I eat the wrong way? Did I overstep my—”

“No. It’s nothing you did. You’re lovely.”

“Will you tell me?”

Loki averted his gaze to the floor.

“Do you wish to stay here with me?”

(Y/n)’s heart sank into her stomach.

“Of course I do.” She set her forkful of food down and reached for him.

“Even if it means the others will hate you?”

“The others? Loki, I’m not worried about the gossip. I want to be here with you because it’s where I belong.”

His brows furrowed in a look of pain.

“Loki, you’re scaring me…”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He couldn’t meet her eyes. He’d been so sure of himself earlier... where did this doubt come from?

“When Demeter and the other gods find out that I took you away—and I do mean _when_ —there is nothing stopping them from trying to right what they’ll see as an injustice. They’ll try to take you from me. Your mother has too much influence over the others… she is vital to the harmony of the earth and heavens. There’s no telling what could happen if she doesn’t get her way.”

“It’s not their choice,” she breathed. “You didn’t take me away, Loki. I came willingly.”

“I just want to weigh the consequences before you decide.”

“There’s no decision to be made. I’m here. And you're a _king_. Surely what you say goes.”

“It’s not that simple—not with this. She was furious with me. With you. Her fury could go uncontrolled. Not only could the world starve, but you… I can’t risk putting you in harm’s way because I made a selfish choice. I could never forgive myself.”

“Loki,” she breathed and shook her head. “I won’t let that happen. We have each other.” He looked up at her with a questioning look. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

Tears welled in her god’s eyes at this confession. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and reassure him for ages.

“And I love you,” he whispered. “But I can’t keep you without discussing this.”

“I’m here. With you. Because I love you.” She rose from her seat and rounded the table. Her hands found his shoulders, sliding up his neck to cup his face. She brushed away the tears with her thumbs. “They already control me by taking away _one_ thing I love every year. If I can’t cultivate the earth between Autumn and Spring, it should be on my terms.” Now tears started to roll down her cheeks. “They take that gift from me. But you _gave_ me the most powerful gift of all… Freedom.”

“Oh, love…” He reached up to his face and squeezed her hands.

“Loki, I’m begging you to trust me. Trust _us_. I would be on my knees if you desired. Do you want me on my knees?” Before he could answer, she slid to the floor before him, clutching his hands in hers. “I just. Want. _You_. For the rest of my life.”

That was enough to break his resolve. He pulled her up into his arms, and she buried her face in his neck.

“I love you, Loki. They can’t take that away.”

“(Y/n)...” he sighed into her hair. They gazed at each other as if seeing their future for the first time. She would make sure they’d be together—whether the world liked it or not. “My sweet, brave goddess. Let’s get you to bed. You’ve had quite the day.” (Y/n) nodded and let him lead her to the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

“Darling… (y/n)...” Loki called from across the room. (Y/n) stretched out in her king’s plush bed and smiled at his pale figure by the dark rosewood doors; he looked glorious wearing nothing but the silk dressing gown. He sauntered toward her with a silver tray in his hands, but she couldn’t see what was on it from her angle.

“Why are you up so…” She glanced toward the windows to check the time, but it was still dark out. Perhaps it was always dark here. “Early?” she asked with a yawn.

“I had a revelation in my dreams. That book I was reading last night gave me an idea. I need you to eat this.” As he sat on the bed, he held out a strange fruit—one she’d never seen before—that had been sliced in half to reveal countless ruby seeds. “I’ll admit, it’s no peach, but you won’t hate it.”

She watched him with deep curiosity.

“What is it?”

“Pomegranate.”

“What for?”

“Immortality.” His tongue sounded heavy with lust. “The fruit is forbidden on Midgard. It will tie you to this realm. You will be mine _forever_. So long as it pleases you.”

Her nostrils flared with a sharp intake of breath. This news excited her… so much that she plunged her delicate fingers into the center of the fruit and shoveled the seeds into her mouth without a word. They burst as she chewed—some of the juice spilled from her lips and dripped onto the silk sheets from her chin.

She watched her lover’s pupils dilate before he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. Loki licked and nipped and sucked at her mouth, desperate to taste the juice and her flesh. He pushed her back onto the bed and devoured her with unadulterated fervor. He pulled back and chewed some of the seeds he managed to steal from her. (Y/n)’s whole body tingled as she swallowed the rest. Something about Loki’s vigor was so _new_ and _exhilarating_. He’d never seemed so needy before, and it thrilled her that she was what he needed.

“Time for your coronation, my queen.”

The god shoved the tray off the bed with a clatter, not caring about the mess. He writhed out of his robe and yanked the blankets away from her body. (Y/n) clawed at him, ready for him to take her as his lover for the second time.

“Do you feel any different, sweet girl?”

She nodded, suddenly flushed. “I’m on fire.”

“You’re being reborn.” Loki dipped his head and kissed her again, moaning and sucking at her lips. His hands found the collar of her borrowed shirt and ripped it down the front. (Y/n) gasped at the sudden display of strength. This was so different from the first time in the shop. The urgency made her feel strange—in a fantastic way.

She wiggled out of her panties and slipped them down her legs. His deft fingers danced on her clit. She jolted against the mattress at his feather-light touch.

She groaned into his mouth as he palmed her slick cunt with his massive hand. She needed him to fuck her so bad.

“I want you.”

“Then you shall have me,” he answered.

Loki slithered down the bed until his mouth was at her sex. He lay flat on the mattress and wrapped an arm under her lower back before diving head first into her. He lapped at her, pulling soft pants and moans from her throat. (Y/n) scrambled up the mattress—well, she _tried_ , but Loki held fast to her hips.

“It’s so cute how you squirm away from your pleasure.”

“It’s just… I’m not used to—” A loud squeal passed her lips as Loki sucked on her clit.

“We’ll work on it. Just relax.”

“I am re—LAXED!” she cried as he pushed her clit down with his thumb.

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

The goddess clutched the sheets in her hands as her god ravished her like she was his last meal. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his velvet tongue exploring her. _Gods_ , he was so good. So very good.

“Loki… My—oh gods!” She bucked into his mouth as he teased her clit again. “My—my King…” she panted. “Let me pleasure you.”

Loki licked her a few languid times before he lifted his head. His eyes smiled playfully at her.

“No…” he drawled.

(Y/n) stared in confusion.

“But—”

“No.” He crawled up her body until their noses brushed. “I am at your altar this morning.” Sweet kisses peppered to her lips distracted her from how hungrily he rutted against her thigh with need. His lips tasted of her, and she reveled in it. “I am _yours,_ goddess,” he breathed, “for eternity.”

She wept, breathless and overcome with joy.

Loki’s brow furrowed at the sight of her tears.

“Do you wish me to st—”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Then, I shall continue to worship you the way you deserve,” he mused with a soft grin.

“Please…”

The King teased up and down her entrance with the tip of his thick cock, brushing against her clit with every pass. Her breath caught in her throat each time.

“You will want for nothing, (y/n). Everything you could ever desire for is at your fingertips.” He nipped at her collarbone and pressed his tip into her just enough to get a gasp from her. She tensed and groaned as he torturously inched in and out of her. “I am yours to command.” He eased up her cunt, stopping each time he felt her twinge. “You are the Queen of Jotunheim, my love, and I will spoil you.”

He snapped his hips against her and she cried out, tears still streaming freely down her cheeks. His dick pressed against the top of her womb, sending pleasurable pain through her. How he fit inside her, she would never know, but it felt so right.

He rolled over so she straddled his lap. His long fingers gripped her waist and guided her to find her own rhythm to complement his own.

“Loki, I—ah!” she whimpered and gripped his shoulders as he thrust up into her again.

“Yes,” he growled and wrapped his arms around her, bouncing her up and down on his cock. She shouted nonsense in ecstacy like it was the only language she knew. “You’re going to alert the guards if you keep crying out so loud,” he laughed, breathless. “No matter… I should like the world to know that I am yours.”

Something about the idea of getting caught spurred her on. How could she feel so _good_ being so _bad_? She leaned forward to leverage her hands on his chest, eyes squeezed tight. She fucked herself on his cock so hard and fast. Loud squelches filled the room, along with Loki’s groans. (Y/n) grinned drunkenly. She finally realized what this feeling was; she longed for her mother to see how much _power_ he gave her—how he _freed_ her. To see that the God of Death would bend for her as she would bend for him. The look on Demeter’s face would be priceless.

The goddess’s legs quaked with the effort it took to lift herself off him. Immortal or not, she still wasn’t strong enough to ride him for too long.

“I can’t… I…” Her movements stuttered, and she collapsed on his chest. “I don’t have the strength,” she whined, hips still rolling furiously to meet his thrusts. Loki flipped them over again and picked up his pace.

“In time.” He reached between them and pressed circles into her clit. (Y/n) gasped as her legs began to quake again, this time with pleasure. “You’ll be strong enough.”

“Loki!” she cried. “Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…” she chanted as her body convulsed. “Oh…” Her breath caught in her throat. Her King rode out his own release and came inside her as her heart rate slowed. She couldn’t help the fulfilled giggle that tumbled from her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Loki’s glistening visage before her. He beamed with pride.

“Imagine my luck,” he panted. “Bedding the most exquisite creature in the universe and making her call my name in devout passion…” (Y/n) just laughed breathily as she relaxed beneath him, eyes weighed down with exhaustion. “Rest, goddess.”

 

* * *

 

(Y/n) woke shivering a while later. She squinted at the beam of light streaming in through the drawn curtains. _So the sun does shine here_. Covered only by a thin sheet and blinded by the sun, she reached out her hand to search around the mattress for a blanket of furs to wrap around herself but only found Loki’s muscular thigh. The King chuckled and threw the blanket that lay at their feet over them.

“Come here, sweet (y/n).” She shivered again at the sound of his honeyed-gravel morning voice and let him pull her to his chest. “How are you feeling, my love?”

Oh, she could live in that name for the rest of her life.

“Sore… but in a lovely way.”

Loki smirked with pride and kissed her shoulder. “I hope you’re not in too much pain.”

She shifted so she could look at him and teased his chest with her fingers. He looked so beautiful after sleep.

“It reminds me of you. It’s the best kind of pain, my King.”

“Mm-hm-hm,” he chuckled approvingly. He rolled her on top of him and kissed her deeply. His tongue tickled her bottom lip until she laughed and let it inside her mouth. (Y/n)’s tongue languidly played with his as he squeezed his arms around her. He made her so dizzy with desire that she didn’t know which way was up.

“Are you sure you’re not secretly one of the Erotes?” she breathed as they finally pulled away. She rolled onto her side—her legs wrapped around one of his.

“I’ll take that as the highest of compliments, my insatiable queen.” Loki kissed her once more. “But truthfully,” he whispered, as if telling her a secret, “they have no _idea_ what love is. They’re always just meddling in other people’s relationships.”

“It seems I’m sleeping with Narcissus…” she purred as her fingers crawled up his chest.

“You said it yourself, darling. I make you sore in a _lovely_ way.”

They laughed and tumbled across the bed, Loki trapping her beneath him.

“How are you feeling besides sore?”

She giggled. “Am I supposed to feel a certain way?”

“Well, I’m not actually sure. I’ve always been immortal.”

“I feel like me. Do you think it worked?”

Loki’s familiar smirk played at his lips again as he leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

“Oh, it _worked_.” He fell to his side and propped himself up. “You felt as hot as lava by the time we were finished. I barely slept.” He flicked her nose playfully.

“I woke practically frozen…”

“Ah, that’s my fault. I left you without blankets due to the excessive heat you were giving off.”

“You know I haven’t turned into a Jötunn, my King.”

“It seems I’ve forgotten. Many apologies, dearest (y/n).” He kissed her cheeks. “Besides all this… How was the pomegranate?”

(Y/n) propped herself up on his chest to look down her nose at him.

“Well… it was no peach,” she joked with a wink, “but it satisfied.”

“I’ll send for some peaches once we begin the day.” His fingers grazed over the skin of her shoulder longingly. “Until then, I must insist on keeping you close. I don’t think my heart could take being even inches from you.”

“Are you always this eloquent and cheesy in the morning?”

“Only for you. Does it please you?”

“Mhm,” she hummed, nuzzling into his side. “Kiss me,” she pleaded.

Loki smiled and leaned closer. He captured her lips in his, letting her know wordlessly that he would do anything for her—as if she didn’t already know. She snaked her hands up his arms and around his neck, deepening their kiss with a sigh. He felt like soft snow against her, and a shiver ran down her back. (Y/n) whined in protest as he parted from her, but Loki just chuckled.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Her eyes lit up in wonder. The King rose and padded over to his wardrobe and motioned for her to follow with a nod of his head. She rushed to his side in anticipation as she clutched the blanket to herself.

“When we went out to collect those minerals together—” He slid the door open and reached up on the top shelf. “I had all the rose quartz we found made into a crown for you.” He pulled it down and turned to face her. Upon a black velvet pillow sat intricately-woven gold bands with the rose quartz crystals set upright in height order from the center. It wasn’t a perfect curve from the tallest to the shortest, but that’s how she knew he had it made special from the real crystals they found.

“Oh, Loki…” (Y/n) pressed her fingers to her lips as tears of joy welled in her eyes. “Loki,” she breathed.

“I thought it’d be a nice welcome gift.”

She nodded emphatically.

Loki set the crown on top of her head and pressed kisses to her cheeks.

“What a beautiful queen you are. Would you indulge me with another kiss, Your Majesty?” His cheeky smirk was not lost to her.

“Perhaps.”

She reached up to cup his cheeks and pulled him down to her, brushing their noses together.

“You love me?” she asked, eyes searching his. For what, she did not know. Frankly, she just adored them.

“Until the sun swallows the other realms.”

“And after that?”

“Always.”

She pressed her lips to his, locking her arms around his neck. Loki smiled. She sighed as their lips slotted together and his arms snaked around her waist to squeeze her to him.

“Your actual coronation and, uh… our _wedding_ … is set for tomorrow… If you’ll have me, of course.”

Her breath caught in her throat.

“You’re stupid for even having to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee! I’ve been waiting to post this chapter for so long. I hope you liked it as much as I do (◠‿◠✿)


	13. Chapter 13

Loki managed to keep (y/n) close to him, even with his servants bustling about in preparation for the day, as well as tomorrow’s ceremony. His arm always hovered around her waist and knowing he was there calmed her. Their early morning affair had her feeling light as a cloud, and Loki was practically glowing himself.

His voice met her ears, but she hadn’t heard him. She was too busy gaping over the white marble palace.

“Hm?” she asked, unsure of what he said. Loki chuckled.

“Would you decorate the halls with flowers?”

“I… You want me to?”

He squeezed her hip.

“Of course. That’s why I was on Midgard in the first place.”

“Midgard?”

“Earth. The day I met you. You asked why I was there, and I told you I wanted to get flowers from the village.” He grinned at the memory. “But then you... _distracted_ me.” He pinched her cheek. (Y/n) laughed and pushed his hand away.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Perhaps some pink roses and greenery along the staircase banisters. Whatever you want, my love. This is your palace.”

Delilah, the servant who tended to them the first time (y/n) was at the palace, rushed up to them as they strolled through the hallway. Her skirts fluttered behind her and her long, golden curls bounced with each step.

“Lady (y/n),” she panted. “The seamstresses need to fit your dress.”

“O-oh, okay,” the goddess stammered, looking to Loki for reassurance.

“Go, darling.” He kissed her knuckles and released her to the mercy of the servant. “Delilah, will you bring her to the library when you’re finished?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Have fun,” he drawled with a sly grin. She watched him saunter away as Delilah tugged her down the hall to the fitting rooms. Her eyes wandered in awe at the glorious silks and furs and tulles that lined the walls. The seamstresses worked diligently to put the finishing touches on the gold gown before them. The fabric glittered in the sunlight, almost as if it was made of the sun itself. (Y/n) pressed a hand to her lips.

“Is that mine?” she whispered. Delilah smiled.

“Does it please you, my Lady?”

She nodded wordlessly, walking around the small stage on which the mannequin stood. The top of the dress was intricately sewn with emerald beading that lead from the neckline to the waist. The sparkling tulle skirt was so big she didn’t think it would fit through a doorway.

“We made it in the King’s colors to match him, but we can change it to something you’d like better.”

“This is perfect,” (y/n) breathed. “Really.”

“Come,” one of the older seamstresses beckoned. The goddess stepped up onto the stage with her help. “Undress, dear.”

(Y/n) stiffened. Demeter was the only one who ever called her “dear.” Even Loki added “my” before or “est” after.

“My Lady?” Delilah asked, stepping forward.

“It’s just… I…” She huffed and shook her head. “It’s silly.”

She stepped up and stood before the mannequin. The other women made quick work of her top and skirt, tossing them to the floor. They helped (y/n) into the dress while avoiding the pins stuck in the fabric. They made all the adjustments they needed and then ushered her to the mirror. The goddess gasped at the sight. She barely recognized herself. She was so used to running around in scrappy shirts and pants and skirts, but this… this was incredible.

“I love it… thank you all so much.”

The women made quick work of her gown and dressed her again. Delilah took her hand and led her down another hall. They stopped in front of a bare wall.

“Why did we stop?” she asked.

“We’re here.” The servant held (y/n)’s hand up to the gilded sconce high above them. “Pull it to the left.”

The goddess hesitated before she obeyed. As the sconce tilted, a hidden handle popped out at waist-level. She reached for it and pulled, and the wall opened to reveal the most beautiful library she had ever seen. Ceiling-high shelves surrounded the room. She’d never seen this many books in her life. How many were there? She saw Loki in an armchair at the center, nose shoved in a novel. Like last night, he must have been invested in it, as he didn’t even flinch at the sound of the door.

“Delilah?”

“Yes, my Lady?”

“Do you have coffee here?”

“Of course. Would you like me to bring some?”

“Please. And some lunch as well.”

“Certainly, Lady (y/n).” The younger girl ushered her through the doorway and closed the wall again.

The goddess smiled to herself and crept up behind the King. She scanned the pages from over his shoulder and saw he was reading something in another language. Wanting to see if he would jump like last night, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head in greeting. He flinched, but didn’t toss the book away this time.

“Hi, Loki.”

“Stop sneaking up on me,” he teased. “Should someone see, my steely façade will shatter.”

“You just make it so easy.”

“Come here, sweet girl.” He pulled her around the chair and into his lap, kissing both cheeks and her nose. “Do you like it?”

“The dress?”

“Well, yes, but I meant the library.”

“I do. Love both.”

“And do you love me?”

She pursed her lips to the side in mock thought.

“I dunno… You’re a little jumpy for my taste.” Loki rolled his eyes and nudged her shoulder. “I do love you, Loki.”

“Mm. As you should.” He stretched his legs out and pulled her in for a warm hug. “What should we do for the rest of the day?”

“I asked Delilah to bring us some coffee and lunch, so we should probably stay here and wait for her… Would you read to me?”

“I would love to.”

The two shifted so (y/n) could see what Loki was reading to her. His delicate fingers turned the pages as if they would crumble at his touch. His voice warmed her chest and surrounded her like soft blanket. She curled against his chest and closed her eyes, letting him take her away to a far away land. (Y/n) dozed as he soothed her with foreign prose.

“Thank you, Delilah.”

The goddess’s eyes fluttered open and caught the girl’s polite smile before retreating from the room. Loki ghosted his fingers up her arms.

“Are you with me, darling?”

“Mhm…” she hummed as she stretched in his lap like a cat.

“Were you sleeping again?” he asked with a small grin.

“I was in and out. Your voice is like honey, my King.”

“I should read to you more often.” He raised a grape to her lips. “And after tomorrow, we’ll have the rest of eternity for me to do so.”


	14. Chapter 14

(Y/n) took in a shaky breath and toyed with her necklace. Her whirlwind romance with the King of the Dead was about to be solidified in a matter of moments. She couldn’t help but doubt herself again. What if he realized he didn’t actually want her? He was a  _ king _ . She was a glorified gardener with enough baggage to sink a ship. How could he love her the same way she loved him?

“My lady, they’re ready for you.”

The goddess nodded and smoothed her hands down her sides.

“I’m ready, Delilah.”

The servant motioned to the guards to open the doors to the throne room. (Y/n)’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes met Loki’s ruby ones. He stood at the base of their thrones with his azure hands clasped before him. He wore a mid-length fur skirt, which the goddess had come to realize was the customary dress of Jötunn men. Gold necklaces cascaded down his bare chest, and two gold cuffs encircled his wrists. The look was completed with the fur-lined green cloak he shared with her on her first visit. He was ethereal.

A tug from Delilah signaled that it was time to move into the hall. Hundreds of palace residents and servants lined the aisle, and a nervous blush crawled over the goddess’s cheeks. Were they all okay with this? It’s not like she had any rights to the throne or power over them… she hadn’t earned that.

She wanted to dig her heels into the ground and stop this from happening. What if they all hated her? Resented her for showing up for one day and suddenly becoming their Queen?

One more look at Loki, who was much closer now, settled her nerves. She wanted to be his more than anything in the universe. He’d made her immortal just to be with her and keep her safe. He’d taken care of her when she couldn’t take care of herself. He’d become the one man she loved.

Screw everyone else. This was for herself.

She finally made it to the end of the aisle and turned to face her very-near-future husband. His smile warmed her soul, and she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hi, you,” she whispered.

“Hi, my love.” He took her hand in his before turning toward the audience. “Good people of Jotunheim, it is my pleasure to finally present to you our new Queen; she is (y/n), the Spring Goddess of Midgard.” His rich voice rang through the halls. “Not only is she a formidable force of nature, but a just and kind spirit. She would be good to us here. Though it would not change much if you did not bestow it, I still ask for your blessing in making her the Queen of this realm.”

(Y/n)’s nails dug into Loki’s hand in fear as his words sank into the crowd. The silence before their judgement weighed heavily on her shoulders until a gleeful roar filled the room. Her eyes blew wide and she looked to her King, who just grinned back at her.

“A lot of them admired you when they were alive,” he muttered into her ear. “You’ve no need to worry.”

He released her hand and stepped back, causing the goddess’s stomach to drop. She just wanted to keep him close and marry him already. A servant approached them with her crown atop the velvet pillow.

Another Jötunn joined them at the front. She towered over them, which surprised (y/n)—surely Loki should be just as tall as her.

She held both their shoulders and addressed the crowd.

“My people… Our gracious King has found a beautiful bride and brought her to us. Though she is smaller than most, I can feel she is mightier than even Thor himself.” The goddess blushed at that kindness. “It is my greatest honor to join these two in power.” The Jötunn took the crown and raised it high. “This crown has been woven into a complete circle of gold, which represents the undying loyalty our Queen will show us and our King. Though she is with us as a ruler, she is also loved by King Loki, as signified by the rose quartz.” She turned to (y/n) now. “Should you accept your position as Queen of Jotunheim, say ‘aye.’”

“Aye,” she breathed. The Jötunn smiled and set the crown atop her head, making sure to keep every hair in place. She reached for (y/n)’s chin and lifted it high.

“Jotunheim… your Queen.”

The young woman flinched as deafening cheers drowned the hall. She really hadn’t thought she would be received so well, but this realm was full of surprises. 

The officiant—if that was even the right term—hushed the crowd again.

“It is also my greatest honor to join these two in love. It is not every day that a ruler finds love with their political consort, and I think it is appropriate to celebrate that ours have.” Loki found (y/n)’s hand again. “A Midgardian exchange of rings will bind them together. Forever.” Loki opened a small, leather purse slung across his hips and pulled out two beautiful gold rings. One was slightly thicker with rose quartz embedded in the band. The other was as thin as a strand of silk with a single, round emerald at the center.

(Y/n)’s eyes watered as she looked up at Loki, the full weight of their marriage filling her heart. A tear slipped down his cheek as he took her left hand in his and slid the delicate ring on her finger.

“I love you,” he whispered. His fingers tilted her hand around until her palm face up, and he pressed the other ring into it. “Your turn.”

She laughed through a joyful sob and rolled it between her fingers. The goddess took his hand and slipped the band onto his finger. Nothing else mattered to her in that moment but him.

“I love you, too.”

Loki pulled her in for a sweet yet possessive kiss as the crowd cheered once more. (Y/n)’s hands found his hair and curled into it, deepening their embrace. She sighed into his mouth, the happiest she’d ever been.

He pulled away, and she grinned at him.

“Feeling better?” he asked knowingly.

“Yes.” She pecked his lips once more. “Thank you, Loki.”

“Never doubt that we all love you. Though, I love you the most.” He nuzzled his nose into her cheek.

Loki led her up the few steps and bowed to her as she sat on her own throne. It was so strange sitting there and watching everyone from above.

“My beloved subjects… a feast in our Queen’s honor is set to commence shortly in the Grand Hall. Eat, drink, and be merry with us in celebration.”

The masses funneled into the corridor, and Loki sat beside (y/n) until they were all gone. He raised a hand and the guards shut the doors, waiting outside.

It was just her and him.

“Oh, my beautiful bride,” he breathed before lunging over the armrests and pulling her to him in a smouldering kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as her King’s tongue ravished her mouth. She clutched at her chair, the marble too smooth for her to find purchase. He sucked and nipped on her lower lip, fisting his hand in her hair to keep her close. The goddess could barely breathe at such a sudden display of affection.

They parted after some moments, and (y/n)’s chest heaved.

“My King…”

“Your king.”

They grinned at each other in awe.

“I have something to show you,” he said as rose to his feet and held out a hand for her, leading her to a hidden doorway in the wall.

“This palace is full of surprises,” she mused, as she examined the seamless frame.

“I’m hoping you like this one.” Loki pushed the door open and pulled her inside. She froze in place at the sight before her.

“Holy shit,” she muttered. The giant mass of fur moved up and down as the beast breathed. It’s eyes were shut, but she imagined they’d be the size of her head.

Loki clucked his tongue and one of them opened. (Y/n) could see the pupil dilate at the sudden exposure to light.

The beast perked up when it saw Loki, it’s long tail wagging with excitement.

“Hi, Fenrir,” he cooed, stepping up to it and burying himself in fur. The goddess just stood in shock as her King snuggled the massive wolf. 

So, this was Fenrir.

It purred low in its throat questioningly as it watched (y/n) watch it.

“It’s okay, darling,” Loki hummed. Whether it was to her or to the wolf, she wasn’t entirely sure, but she stepped forward anyway.

“Hi…” She held out her hand, and Fenrir sniffed her before nudging her with its snout. “You’re a good… boy?”

“Mhm.”

“You’re a good boy.” His massive tongue poked out just enough to lick her palm gently. Her heart soared.

The King tugged her toward him and she fell into Fenrir’s side, laughing as his long fur tickled her cheek. 

“So soft.”

“He makes a great pillow. And a great guard dog. I knew you two would get along. Two of the gentlest souls.”

“That’s sweet, Loki.”

He squeezed her hand in his before pulling away.

“We should get to the party. It  _ is _ to celebrate you, of course.”

“Will Fenrir be okay?”

“Of course. This is his favorite spot in the palace.” The wolf rolled onto his other side and bathed in the sunlight streaming in through the stained glass window. “Content as a house… wolf.”

They giggled as they left him, closing the door as if it had never been there.

“How does he get out? No way he fits through the door.”

“There’s a passage for him just along the south wall. He comes and goes as he pleases.”

“What does he eat?”

“Mostly Bilgesnipe.”

“Bless you.”

Loki laughed and pulled (y/n) into his side.

“The wild beasts of this realm. Dastardly creatures, really. Never get caught by one without protection.”

“Noted. I’m glad he eats them then.”

“Me too, my love. Though right now I see something much more delectable…”

The goddess blushed and giggled as he peppered kisses to her neck before they entered the Grand Hall hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH, I'm so in love with this how this fic is unfolding. Thanks for all your support :)


	15. Chapter 15

(Y/n) held her tongue between her lips as she concentrated on creating garlands of pink roses, but it was a lot harder in Jotunheim. The ground was frozen under miles of ice, so she couldn’t tap into the natural fertility of the soil to help her, and she didn’t have any flowers to draw energy from either. All she could manage were single roses, and if she were to carry on like that, it would take _ages._

Long arms snaked around her from behind, and she sighed as Loki nuzzled into her neck.

“Hello, my flower.”

“My sweet devil,” she hummed and leaned back into him, eyes fluttering closed as he squeezed her hips. She was nearly exhausted. “How was your meeting?”

“Boring.” His lips found her pulse and kissed. Something tickled her nose, and (y/n) opened her eyes to see a withering, ice-blue lily at her lips. She took it and smiled, loving how he was so quick to give her the most beautiful gifts. “I’m going to Mid— _Earth_. I forgot to send someone for peaches the other day, and I did promise, didn’t I?”

“Can I go?” She dropped the lily into her pile of roses and twirled around. Her hands rested on his shoulders. Loki licked his lips in thought.

“Darling, I’m not sure that would be wise right now.”

“But you’re going to need help with all the peaches.”

“That’s true…” _It wasn’t._ “I just—”

“At least think about it?” she pleaded. “I want to see Cate. And I need some potted roses so I can decorate for you.” She took his hand in hers and soothed her thumb over his knuckles. “And I’ll have you.”

“You will.”

“My _King_.”

Loki sighed and kissed her forehead.

“My Queen.”

(Y/n) ghosted her fingers up his neck to cup his cool cheeks.

“Don’t let me turn you soft.” She smiled.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he quipped with an air of seriousness. The goddess snorted in slight shock at his quick comeback. She searched his face for signs of deceit, but he was unreadable. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You’re ruthless,” she muttered. The King pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. Loki’s stiff façade broke, and he giggled along with her as she shoved him away playfully.

“Just have to show you I’m not always a softy.”

“To your _wife_ you are.”

“Say that again.”

“Your. Wife.”

Loki grinned and leaned his forehead against hers.

“My beautiful, wonderful, talented wife.”

 

* * *

 

“We can go,” he offered. “We can go see Cate and ask her to get them for us.”

“Loki, I’m not scared.” She looked back at the shop and her chest tightened. Her skin crawled, and she could feel her mother’s hand wrapped around her bicep in a crushing grip like she was next to her. “Maybe a little.”

“I don’t want you to push yourself. It’s still a fresh wound, my darling,” he whispered, clearly worried he would upset her. “It may have been a month already on Earth, but it’s only been a few days for you.”

(Y/n) took a deep breath and composed herself.

“I’m the Queen of Jotunheim now. I’m your wife. She has no power over me anymore.”

Loki’s emerald eyes sparkled with tears, and he squeezed her hand. The goddess reached up with her free one and brushed an errant strand of hair from his face.

“We’re stronger together,” she told him.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“C’mon, where’s my big, bad Death God?” she cooed and caressed his cheek.

Loki huffed out a laugh and crushed her to his chest. He held onto her for what felt like an eternity. She knew he needed it—and so did she. When he pulled away, he steeled his gaze at the shop. (Y/n) smoothed her hands along his suit lapels and smiled.

“My handsome King. Let’s go before you lose your nerve.”

His scowl momentarily broke into a soft grin as he offered up his arm. She placed her right hand into the crook of it and took a another breath.

The bell on the front door jingled with their entrance. The Spring Goddess felt like her body could collapse at any moment if not for Loki’s guidance. Demeter was nowhere to be found.

“It’s weird that she’s not here right now…” (y/n) whispered.

“Perhaps she’s in the cottage for a moment.” Loki picked up a potted succulent from its spot on the shelf. “Should this not be in bloom?”

“I think even _you_ could keep one of those alive…” She took the pot from him and examined its leaves with furrowed brows. “These don’t even need much caretaking…” She glanced around them and found that the entire stock of plants were withered.

“So sorry!” a frantic voice called from the back room. The young goddess tensed at the sound, but her husband pressed himself closer to her and set the plant back down for her. “I was just meeting with someone in my office. Can I help—” Demeter’s eyes widened in shock and then narrowed, and her nose scrunched into a snarl. “ _You._ ” She rushed at them, and Loki yanked (y/n) behind him.

“You’ll not touch her,” he growled back.

“That’s my daughter, you snake.”

“She may be your daughter, but she is not your property. She can choose where she wishes to be.”

“ _Choose_? You _kidnapped_ her from her bedroom in the middle of the night!”

“No, he didn’t,” (y/n) interjected. “I left.”

Heavy footsteps entered through the office doorway. Thor stood behind Demeter, brows furrowed in confusion. The couple stared back at him, and Loki’s back stiffened.

“Brother,” he greeted coolly.

“Brother,” Thor replied with a nod. “(Y/n).”

“H...hi.”

“Demeter was just telling me of this… situation.”

“Your brother has corrupted my daughter beyond reason,” she snapped.

“I have done no such thing.” Loki was trying so hard to keep his composure in front of Thor. All these millennia being second in command, being in his shadow, he had to appear level headed.

“He saved me,” (y/n) told them. “Again.”

“ _Saved_ you? He’s the reason you almost ki—“

Thor’s massive hand rested on Demeter’s shoulder as to keep her from exploding, but that didn’t keep what she was about to say from running through (y/n) like a bolt of lightning. _He’s the reason you almost killed yourself._

“Saved you from what?” he asked.

The goddess swallowed hard and stared at Thor. _Should she just out her mother here and now?_ What would happen?

Before she could speak, Loki interrupted.

“From this wretched woman before us.”

“ _Wretched!_ ” she scoffed.

“She forbade (y/n) to see me and literally _dragged_ her into their cottage and locked her away in her bedroom. And she thinks _I_ am the one keeping (y/n) prisoner.”

They all stood on silence, waiting for something uncertain. With a deep sigh, Thor spoke again.

“Is this true, Lady (Y/n)?”

She nodded once and pressed herself into Loki’s side more. She brought her left hand up to have a better hold on him, but that single movement was her downfall.

“What is that.” A demand from Demeter.

“W—“

“WHAT _IS_ THAT!” she shouted and stomped toward the couple. She snatched (y/n)’s hand from Loki’s bicep, and the girl tried yanking away from her mother, but the grip she had on her was lethal.

“Let go of me!”

Thor stepped forward and pulled Demeter away, giving the Spring Goddess an opportunity to free herself. Loki ushered (y/n) close to him, letting her settle into his chest. She clutched at his suit jacket and watched her mother carefully.

“We have wedded,” Loki admitted.

“Wedded?” It was hard to tell which of the other two said it first, but Thor was definitely more excited.

“She was to remain a maiden!”

“We didn’t need to get married for it to be a bit late for that…” her daughter muttered.

Demeter’s eyes flashed red. If Thor hadn’t been holding her back, she would’ve killed them.

“There’s not much we can do now,” he tried to soothe. “What’s done has been done.”

The older goddess’s jaw dropped.

“You’re just going to let him get away with this?!”

“He’s not ‘getting away’ with anything,” (y/n) spat back. “I love him, and I married him. Just because you’re an old wretch doesn’t mean I have to be one.”

“He killed your father!”

“He did not, and you know it!”

“It’s true,” Thor added. Demeter turned to look at him.

“What…?”

“It is not Loki’s job to choose who dies. He’s only the keeper of the souls of those who have passed. It is the Fates who decide.”

“Then, explain the Autumn!”

“The Fates believe an eternal harvest would ruin the balance of life on Earth. They have me turn the seasons to keep harmony,” Loki explained. “They believe you would run mad with power.”

Demeter’s breath was fast and shallow with anger. She was delusional. She had blamed Loki for Astacos’s death since it happened; there would be no convincing her otherwise.

“Get out of my shop. _All_ of you.”

Didn’t have to tell (y/n) twice. She dragged Loki out behind her and let the door slam.

“I’m sorry,” she told him. “I never meant to bring you more trouble.”

Loki cupped her cheeks in his hands and made her look at him.

“I would walk through flames if it meant I got to love you.” He kissed her sweetly and entwined their fingers. “Let’s go see Hecate.”

Just as they were about to go, Thor called for them as he exited the shop. The couple turned to face him.

“I am truly sorry,” he admitted. “I did not know she was causing so much trouble for you, (y/n).”

She smiled at him, a bit bashfully.

“How could you have known? She’s always so good at hiding behind closed doors.”

“If I might make a concession…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden bangle. His large hands slid the delicate ring over her hand. “This will protect you, should anyone try to harm you.”

“I… thank you, Thor.” She reached up and wrapped her arms around his beefy neck in a tight hug. As she pulled back, he smiled down at her.

“It’s nothing, _your majesty_.”

The goddess gasped in delight, and Loki chuckled lightly behind her.

“We must be going, brother.”

Thor nodded and clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

“Be smart, brother. Sister.”

(Y/n) bit her lip to keep her grin from splitting her face.


End file.
